Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love
by ReadingLove13
Summary: Caroline Forbes escaped her hometown to a college far, in a desperate attempt to change her future to something brighter. Her new life in college doesn't live up to what she had expected. There she meets womanizer Nicklaus Mikaelson who happens to be her new roommate Rebekah's brother. What happens when he begins a dangerous obsession with her?
1. Chapter 1: New Adventures

**Hi Everyone. **

**This is an updated version off chapter one. I have recently made some changes, with sentencing, grammar and spelling. I intend to do this with every chapter until I'm happy.**

**Reviews. I need them to help me decipher if this is any good. The problem with the vampire diaries is things don't always go our way, which is precisely why I want your input, if something isn't going how you want it to go I will take on board your suggestions. **

** I made a cover photo for this story but unfortunately it's too big for this. So I posted it on my Tumblr which is ReadingLove13 . If you guys want to check it out that is. Also I will be posting previews of each chapter on tumblr.**

**So please let me know good or bad. I love to hear your opinions. I hope you enjoy this, I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Sorry about the long A/N.**

**I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

I didn't feel like I belonged here. Everything in the room was so old. It screamed unkempt. The wallpaper was floral pink, which I was almost positive was out dated. Green raggedy curtains hung on the window in between two wooden beds, which looked as if they had seen better day's. The rest of the room consisted of two wooden side tables for each bed, two wardrobes and a small mini refrigerator. there wasn't even enough room for a sofa or a chair. So basically, the only seating available is the floor or the bed.

Ungrasping my hand, I let my bag fall with a thump against the wooden floor.

_Oh dear god! _Why did I choose to live in a dormitory? I must have had a perfectly good reason for this I'm sure of it. But somehow I was totally unable to come up with it, after seeing my obviously inhabitable living arrangements. _Was this some kind of reality TV show? _The one where they wind you up, then film your reaction and your then eternally embarrassed for falling for it. I really hoped it was.

Pulling my suitcase inside the room, the floorboards creaked, I closed the door and slumped against the Wall. Lifting my hand to wipe the sweat that had accumulated, off of my forehead, I blew my hair out of my eyes. The cool air off my breath, provided temporary relief from the humid air. Couldn't they even afford to give us air conditioner? _Apparently not. _I'm starting to believe living in the stone age would be more convenient and appropriate. I gave the room another look, and huffed in annoyance when I realised nothing had improved in the last few minutes. Part of me was hoping this was all just a nightmare and I would wake up any moment. Did I really deserve this? Yes, I probably did. I made my bed, now I have to lie in it.

_**'Caroline, you can't keep punishing yourself. you have to live your life, its your time.'** _I knew Stefan's words would come back to haunt me one day.I wanted to believe him but I couldn't then and i don't think i can now. That wont stop me from trying.

I had two choices here, one I could suck it up and do what I came here to do or I could grab my stuff, turn around and run home. I chose the former. There was no way in hell I was going home to my Mothers snide remarks off how I ruined both off our lives. Thinking about my mom reminded me off why I chose a dormitory, it was the cheapest offer that wouldn't put a dent in my not so big bank account. Therefore i didn't have to ask mom for any help. I knew what her reply would have been, 'Haven't I helped you enough,' that's what I would have gotten. I had heard that enough over the past year.

I was running, running from Mystic Falls and I was mainly running from the majority of the town's residence.

Plan. I needed a plan. Because that is what I do best. I plan and organize things. _Okay, think Caroline, think. _ I nibbled on my finger.

It was simple and totally obvious. I needed a job and I needed one quickly. If I was going to get out of this dump then I would need to at least save up for a deposit on an apartment. I had enough money to probably suffice three months off rent, but I needed that money for living expenses. Books, food and stationary.

A welcomed gush off air hit my incredibly hot skin, I moaned in delight. Turning I realised where it had come from, a girl with longer blonde hair than mine was entering my room. Possibly hers. "Welcome to paradise," I greeted her.

The girl scoffed glancing around the room taking a second look, "Is this seriously my new room." Waving a hand around she turned to face me. "I can hardly fit myself in this room, let alone share it with you,"

My hand raised to my mouth as a giggle escaped through my slightly parted lips. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh, it's not funny. I had the same reaction don't worry." I did feel slightly guilty that I was finding amusement at her suffering. But then again this whole situation felt so surreal and not in a good way.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this," She replied dropping her enormous bags onto the floor.

"I dont think there all going to fit in here,"I laughed again, pointing towards her bags.

"I'll make them fit, even if i have to sleep on them. I'm Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson. Just call me Bekah." She extended her hand towards me.

Not wanting to appear rude, I wiped my slightly damp hand across my shorts and shook her hand,"Caroline Forbes and I'm sure where going to get along just fine in this hell whole,"

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance Caroline," I laughed as she took another concerned look around the room before continuing, "I'm sure we will, but I'm pretty damn positive them curtains have to go"

"Yes. Definitely." I agreed and we both giggled at our decision.

**After three long hours off unpacking** our stuff and light chit-chat, I would assume we are past acquaintance and are swiftly moving towards friends. Which I was grateful for as I knew absolutely no one at this college. It was one thing I loathed; meeting new people. There was no escaping that though, it was one of life's many obstacles and it was totally unavoidable. Just like every choice and decision I make.

Rebekah was sitting with her legs crossed on the floor, leaning against the bed with all her attention focused on her cell phone. A smile spread across her face as she looked up at me.

"There's this party I've just been invited to go to tonight, do you fancy it?" she asked me.

Do I fancy it? I wasn't sure I did in fact. We had just spent the better part of the day slaying over making this dump liveable. I hadn't planned on participating in any partying .

"Come on. It will be fun Caroline, and we can meet some off our potential classmates," Bekah must have sensed my hesitation.

It would be good to meet some new people then at least I won't have to spend my week before classes worrying about meeting people. Also there was the added fact it may be good bonding time for me and Rebekah "Okay. I'll go, but I'm starved after all this work," I picked up my keys from the side table "I'm going to grab some food. Would you like anything?" I asked her.

She jumped up off the floor in excitement, "Nothing heavy especially since were going out tonight, I'll go with a salad please," She reached for her purse.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get this" I said shaking my head.

"Okay thanks. My turn next and I'll get the make-up, outfits and hair appliances ready," She started fumbling in the bags that were neatly packed under the bed.

I wasn't sure this was my kind of thing, but something told me Bekah was clearly in her element and I appreciated that. Maybe she would encourage me to enjoy myself some more. God only knows my friends back home tried but failed miserably; many times.

They believed me to be uptight and sensible. I never really understood why sensible was such a bad trait. I smiled at Rebekah's erratic behaviour. She was totally oblivious that I was still in the room.

I just hope this party is as good as Rebekah clearly thinks it will be.

* * *

**There you have it, i hope you all enjoy it. **

**Next on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love- Caroline will be attending a party. new faces are introduced and compromising positions are entailed. Stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2: Naked Greetings

**I wanted to get another chapter out pretty quick to see what you guys thought, I know what it's like reading novels, fan fictions etc. it always takes a few chapters to get hooked. I really want to continue this story I have it all planned out and want to share it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourite this so far I really appreciate it. **

**Please let me know you views and opinions.**

**This chapter has recently been updated.**

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Previously**** on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly love:**

**Caroline Forbes was running from her past, she ended up at Newhaven College 500 miles away from her home town Mystic Falls. When she arrived her new life was not what she had expected, her dorm room was practically inhabitable. Her room mate Rebekah showed up and they set to work on un-packing. Then Rebekah got invited into a party. Surly nothing could go wrong?**

* * *

**Chapter two- Compromising position **

Forty-Five minutes later I arrived back with two salad take out boxes and two bottled waters. After enquiring, I discovered the take out shop café was on the other side off campus, so there was no need for my car. After seeing my room, I was hardly expecting a variety of food. So surprisingly when I had got there, there was everything from chicken salad to oyster salad.

I had mentally kicked myself for not asking Rebekah what type she wanted, I had no idea what she liked. After a slight battle with myself I settled with two chicken salad's, hoping that was a safe choice.

Deciding that Rebekah and I would more than likely possess a hangover in the morning, I picked up some groceries from the outlet shop next door. Thankfully it had everything anybody could possibly want.

Trying to balance all the goods while reaching for my key was proven more difficult than I had originally thought. The grocery bag slipped out of my grip and its contents spilled out over the floor. I cursed under my breath.

_Seriously__? _Maybe I was cursed throughout my entire existence, because everything i touched turned to hell.

"You look like you could use a hand," A girl's voice said approaching me. I turned to face the unfamiliar person. She was dark skinned, with black hair which had been thrown up on the top off her head in a bun. One could say she was extremely good looking.

The girl was in a small robe, towel over her arm and a small wash bag hanging from her wrist. It was obvious where she was heading. The communal bathroom; which come to think of it I had yet the honour to see.

"Or three," I joked, trying to break the ice with the new face.

A smile spread across her face, "I'm bonnie. I'm three doors along from you."

"It's nice to meet you bonnie I'm Caroline,"

Bonnie reached down for my grocery bag and put everything back into the carrier before reaching for my keys to open the door.

"I really appreciate the help Bonnie. You didn't have too," I said walking into my room while she held it open for me.

"It's no problem. Honestly,"

There was masses amount of outfits sprawled across the bed, I don't recall ever seeing this amount of clothing before. I've only ever had a ten piece wardrobe before. Rebekah was nowhere in sight.

Glancing down at my watch, I noted it was already after five. Where could she have went?

"I'm sorry about the mess," I apologised. "We just moved in today and my room-mate managed to convince me to go to a party with her tonight,"

I put the take out boxes on the table and reached for the grocery bag she was still holding.

"Are you talking about Mikealson's party? "She asked.

Mikaelson. _Why did that name sound familiar?_ "She never mentioned a name, so I'm not sure."

"It will probably be Klaus's party," replied bonnie.

The door opened wider and Rebekah entered with a towel wrapped around her body, "Yes Bonnie. We're going to his party," She said.

Both girls just stared at each other emotionless, until smiles beamed across their faces and they embraced each other in a huge hug. I couldn't help it, I was slightly envious off their exchange. I wanted this. I needed this with someone. Because truth be told I had no one like this. And it hurt.

Back home I used to have a wide circle off friends, but when something changed they started edging away from me. There was someone who always tried to be there for me but he had loyalties with someone else who i never seen eye to eye with. I didn't blame him, i couldn't blame him. I was at fault for pushing him away when he tried to support me.

"Bekah, what are you doing in this dump?" Bonnie asked finally removing her arms from around Rebekah's neck. "Your brother will kill you if he finds out you know,"

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, I busied myself with my phone.

"Maybe that's why I'm here," Rebekah shrugged while attempted to tighten her towel around her.

Bonnie laughed. "Your devious my friend," she shook her head. "But a bloody genius. Although I knew nothing off this. If it's brought up"

"I promise. I see you've met my new room-mate this year," She gestured towards me.

"I feel sorry for anyone sharing a room with you Bekah," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Don't scare her away. I have yet to introduce her to our friends yet, is this my salad?"

"I'm not easily scared away don't worry, yes I got you chicken I wasn't sure what you liked," I admitted.

"Chickens fantastic. Thank you."

"So you guys know other people here?" i asked. my curiosity getting the better off me.

"Yes, were from the town next too here. And the majority off our class enrolled here to be close to family," Rebekah answered stuffing a mouthful of salad into her mouth.

Bonnie shifted on her feet, "I must get ready for tonight. I'll see you both tonight?"

Rebekah nodded unable to eat with a mouthful of food.

"It was nice meeting you Caroline, bye guys"

"You too, Bye" I said.

We had both eaten our salads, and I had showered and waved my hair slightly. It was a little after seven, we only had an hour to finish getting ready. I was rooting through my closet, looking for something wearable.

"Were getting a lift, Kol's picking up bonnie so he said he's going to give us a lift," Rebekah said.

"Whose Kol?" I asked curiously.

"Bonnie's boyfriend. The party's at his apartment. Have you chosen what to wear yet?"

I picked up a dark blue dress that went below my knees, I couldn't wear that I would be the laughing stock. "I thought it was Klaus' Party. And no I can't find anything,"

Rebekah stood up and passed me a white dress, "Wear this it will look perfect on you, their roommates,"

I examined the dress, lace on the hem and around the breast region, it looked like it was fitted around the waist and flared slightly. Elegant yet sexy. "This is beautiful Bekah, but I can't wear it"

"Nonsense where roommates so it's not like you are going to run off with it. Please wear it, you will look drop dead gorgeous in it"

"Okay then. Thank you, I really appreciate this."

I slipped on the dress and put on my leather black jacket, black pumps and ran my fingers through my hair.

Rebekah looked amazing, she had on a small dark purple dress, and her hair was pinned to the side to show off her impeccable long neck. Bonnie looked well too, with black skinny jeans and a blue halter neck.

We walked into the parking lot to be greeted by Kol, he was medium height and sported dark brown messy hair. Bonnie greeted him with a heated kiss.

"I see you bought new meat to play with," he commented looking towards me.

Bonnie smacked his arm in warning, "Stop it Kol, She our friend. Leave. Her. Alone."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Yes Kol. She is off limits to your snarky remarks and Nicklaus' hands. You got it?"

Koll nodded and received a kiss on the cheek in reward for playing along.

I couldn't hold back a laugh, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"You say that now but just wait until we get there," Bonnie said.

When we arrived at the apartment building, Kol and bonnie lead the way, Rebekah and I followed behind. After climbing two flights of stairs we arrived outside of what I presume is Kol's apartment.

"There's no way I would be able to live here with them stairs," I commented slightly out of breath.

Kol laughed while the girls hummed in agreement. We walked into the room. There was no one here yet. Bonnie had mentioned that she was going to help set up so if we wanted a lift we would have to go early.

The apartment was surprisingly clean for two guys living here, the walls were a silvery grey with black leather couches. The living area was at least three times the size of my dorm room.

"It keeps my six pack in place," Kol admitted.

"What Six pack?" bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. Kol scowled at her. Bonnie and Rebekah moved towards the kitchen talking about setting out the food.

"Would you mind if I used the bathroom please?" I asked Kol.

"Not at all. Second door on the right sweetheart," he smirked. Kol seemed slightly creepy.

Opening the door it became clear this wasn't the bathroom, mainly because I spotted a bed in front of me. I turned ready to leave, only to walk straight into a hard body. Naked chest. Naked chest. My hands flat on this naked chest that's all I could feel. Omg it felt so amazing. Would it be weird if I moved my hand around to explore a little? Most likely.

"It's not every day I get a girl literally ready to run from my room," a British voice said.

**I just couldn't refuse a shirtless Klaus as a first meeting, it's bound to make Caroline's mind mazy and her judgement unreliable. How was it? Good or bad or just totally atrocious? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Dance With Me?

**Chapter three. In this chapter there is going to be some sexual reference and tension, this is your warning. This was my favourite chapter to write so I hope you all like it. **

**I need reviews. I know you all probably get sick of hearing this, but it would take seconds to leave a review and I spend hours writing this. I just want to know how you all feel and if there is any advice you would give me. **

**Thank you all for reading. I'll see you at the bottom. **

"Enjoying my nakedness love?"

And just like that I was instantly transported back into reality, taking a few steps back to put some distance between us. The backs off my legs were met something hard and I lost my balance. Thinking quick I grabbed onto his arms to try and get my balance, unfortunately I ended up falling back onto a bed and pulling him with me.

He was positioned in between my legs, I couldn't look at him. This was so cringe worthy. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling deep within my stomach; I had to stop this. I opened one of my eyes and looked at him. That was a bad move, he's gorgeous. Musky dark short curls, deep blue eyes that could make anyone fall at their feet.

Then there was his obvious smirk, showing that he was finding such joy out of my embarrassment. "Could you please get off of me?" I asked.

British sex god raised his eyebrows at me, "But I was enjoying our compromising position," he laughed. Clearly attempting to tease me.

"Get off of me you jerk!" I pushed his shoulder lightly. My eyes drifted away from his and down.

_Oh no! _Wrong move. He was commando, the sight off his bare hip caused me to bit my lip. Then I felt it, his slight erection against the inside off my bare thigh. I stifled back a moan. Natural instincts were kicking in. Could this get any more embarrassing? Didn't think so. All I wanted was for the bed to swallow me up and pretend this never happened.

Covering my face with both palms I groaned, "You have no pants on!" I shrieked.

"That's your fault love, I had a towel on and you so graciously pulled it off when you dragged me on my bed," he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, this is a first for me and I like it,"

The sound of the door banging against the wardrobe made me thankful that someone had come to save me. "Oh my god. Get off of my roommate Nik! And cover up, I don't want to see your bare ass," Rebekah screamed.

Still shielding my face with my palms I remained on the bed, I felt him move off of me and laugh. How could he possible find this funny? It is not funny. I couldn't move, I didn't want too. All I wanted was my dignity and that was someplace far away. Out of reach.

"What have you done to her Nik? She's traumatised!" Rebekah shouted.

"Now, now sister. She pulled me onto my own bed, I'm innocent."

If they don't keep their voices down, I'm pretty sure bonnie and Kol will be through in a moment. Wait. Hold up; sister. I sat up on the edge of the bed. Rebekah looked at me questionly, "He's your brother?" She didn't answer me. "Kill me now," I fell back onto the bed.

"Don't fret Rebekah she fell and pulled me with her, it was an accident. Although what were you doing in my room in the first place?" he asked.

"Kol," I said through gritted teeth. "I only wanted the bathroom," both of them starting laughing as if it was obvious. Pranked. Yep, I was pranked and most probably am going to live this story repeatedly.

"I'm Niklaus but call me Klaus, I believe its courtesy you know my name since you've already been under me,"

I groaned loudly finding the energy to lift myself up and pull my dress down, since it had ridden up my thighs, "I can't say it was a pleasure, let's not do this again. I'm going to go find the actual bathroom,"

"First door on the left sweetheart," he commented as I left. I heard Rebekah walking after me.

I scampered down the hall and into the bathroom, "Don't. I don't want to talk about it," I said to her as I closed the bathroom door, not allowing her access.

Sometime later the apartment was full of people, smell of alcohol filled the room along with music. Thankfully I yet had the pleasure of bumping into Klaus again. But there was a knot in my stomach that suggested that wouldn't last long.

"Here you look like you could do with another shot?" Bonnie handed me a red shot.

"Thanks," I took it gratefully and forced it back. Moaning in delight at the feel off the hot liquid soaring down my throat. I hiccupped then covered my mouth giggling.

I had only drank about two drinks and a couple of shots and I was already feeling slightly buzzed. Bonnie shook her head and took my hand.

"Come on light wait, let's dance"

We both ended up in the middle of the room and started dancing. Bonnie's moves were a little outdated, but made me realize why she and Kol are suited together. Their personalities reflect off each other really well. She made a fish face with her lips, I laughed at her.

I stifled when I felt two hands on my waist pulling me towards a firm body. I looked at Bonnie and she grinned then walked away. "I'm not interested," I shouted above the music. Then I tried to peel his hands off of my waist.

I was going to kill Bonnie when I get my hands on her. What kind of friends just leaves you in the hands off a stranger. For all I know he could be a rapist or murderer.

The man grabbed my wrist and spun me around, my hands landed on his chest. That chest. That familiar chest. Klaus. I looked up arching my eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Dance with me?"

I was just about to respond with a no when his mouth came next to my ear.

"One dance that's all love," he whispered seductively.

He had me. I was completely at his mercy. Damn his British accent. I nodded.

His hand slowly moved around my back and under my leather jacket to the small off my back. He used that to bring me closer, I gasped at the sudden change in positions. It felt intimate. Too intimate. His fingers drew small circles on my back. I moaned at the feeling. Instantly cursing myself.

I could feel his flawless chest under my hands, but I didn't dare move them. I looked up to him and his face moved closer.

_Oh no! _He was going to kiss me. I pulled away from him, "Don't. I'm going home." I walked out of the apartment. Reaching for my cell in my jacket. I had to tell Rebekah where I was going.

"I'll take you home love," Klaus said.

I scoffed "No thanks." I took out my phone and opened a message from Rebekah.

**Don't wait up for me. When you want to leave go and see my brother, he said he will take you home. R**

Running a hand through my hair I turned to face him, he was standing there with his head tilted, a cocky grin and his hands behind his back. "Fine but I swear, you try and kiss me again and I will hurt you. Understood?"

"Yes, love."

The ride over to my dorm was quiet, we never even shared a conversation, as he pulled into the parking lot I unclasped my seatbelt, "thanks for the ride."

"I'll walk you,"

"No. I'm good. Seriously, bye" I ran. Like literally ran from his car. How pathetic was that. I'm going have to totally rethink my escape routes because they just aren't as effective as they used to be.

If there was one thing I was certain off it would be that Niklaus Mikaelson could be the death off me. If I ever seen him again, it would probably be too soon. I'm also going to put Rebekah on my hit list, for leaving me for her brother.

God help me!

** So… How was it? Please leave a review and let me know. **

**Next chapter- **

**Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah will be having lunch and their friendship will improve. **

**Caroline is starting her first week off classes. **

**We find out why Rebekah chose a dorm, when her brother can afford an apartment. **

**Finally there will be another run in between Klaus and Caroline. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Hangover

**Hey guys, **

**Thank you for the reviews that people wrote. They were all lovely and this chapter is only up now because of you. I am really pleased with the first half off this chapter, then I felt like I was dragging it out after that. I hope it seems okay. **

**Again please review. And thank you to all the follows and favourites.**

**I'll see you at the bottom lovely's.**

**This chapter has been updated some dialogue has been changed. Hope this isn't too much off an inconvenience for you.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Classes Have Begun**

**"Morning sunshine," Rebekah shouted** in my ear. I cringed at the sunlight pouring through the tattered curtains. My head hurt and I wanted to sleep. That's all I wanted. I groaned and put my pillow over my face, protecting me from the deadly light.

"Go away," I mumbled against the sheets on my bed.

Rebekah gave a soft laugh, I could hear her fumbling through bags. "Get up sunshine. We have class in less than an hour,"

"I'll skip it,"

"I brought breakfast, greasy eggs and bacon. Just what a hangover requires. Now get up before I throw water over you,"

I pushed the covers down and swung my legs out of the bed, rubbing my eyes in attempt to wake up more, "I'm up, you can stop with the threats."

"Here take these," She said giving me two painkillers and some OJ.

I placed the pills in my mouth willingly and swallowed. Even swallowing seemed to aggravate my poor hung-over head. "Thanks." I said finally finding my voice.

I sucked on my finger until all off the grease was gone moaning in appreciating, "So come on, where did you disappear too all night?"

She shrugged as if it was no big deal, "My ex-boyfriend Matt's, we hook up once in a while,"

"Well I hope it was worth it, you left me with your brother!" I threw my hands up in despair.

"I'm sorry that was probably a dick move, but he said he would look after you. I knew why he wanted too, he wanted to hook up with you,"

"And that made it okay?"

She laughed, "No. I knew you weren't like that. So I gathered he would be chasing a sitting duck,"

I stood up gathering my shower bag, "Heads up next time Bekah." I headed out of the room.

**Sitting through a three hour long **psychology lesson wasn't as bad as I had anticipated. It could have been because Rebekah was in it as well. Neither of us knew anybody in our class. The professor was peculiar to say the least. He was short, long white hair to his shoulders, jam jar glasses with what resembled a long cloak off harry potter. It was challenging to take him seriously when he looked like he was going to a costume party.

I had learned a lot more about Rebekah during this class, for example her and her mother have lunch every Saturday at the country club and she loathes it. That is what she enjoys, to be honest it sounds as if she's from a wealthy family. How can she be from capital, when she shares a cheap dorm room with me? I had of course refrained from asking, as it seemed slightly too personal to ask just yet.

Rebekah and I both sat at our own table in the cafeteria. It wasn't long before the room begun to fill with loads of students ready for lunch. Bonnie came into view with Kol on her arm, they sat down opposite us. Then a guy kissed Rebekah's cheek and sat at the end of the table next to her.

"Boys, Ladies" A passing voice called.

"Klaus my man. Take a seat, were just having food." Kol said.

I turned to look at him as he slumped into the seat at the end of the table next to me, a huge grin on his face, staring right at me. I scoffed and looked away.

"Caroline this is matt. Matt this is my roommate Caroline," Rebekah introduced us.

"Hey," I greeted.

He nodded and begun whispering in Rebekah's ear. Far too low for anybody else at the table to overhear.

I looked up and noticed Klaus gawking at me, "What?"

"You look hot today!"

"I'm wearing shorts, boots and a hoody. Also no makeup and I haven't even brushed my hair today. So how could I possibly look hot? Whatever game you're playing, take me out of it. You're not getting me in your riddled bed," I snapped.

I wasn't sure exactly what had given me the courage to snap at him, hell am not even sure if he deserved that. But I was still hung over and my head hurt. Everyone's eyes were on mine. _Will I ever learn? _I need a filter for my mouth.

"I've already had you in my bed," He replied.

I started to cough on my food. _Seriously?_ That was his response. Argh this guy is infuriating. After a few more cough's i manage to take a sip off my drink.

"What?" Bonnie shouted. Obviously behind on the conversation.

Rebekah started to laugh hysterically, I kicked her under the table warning her to be quiet.

I looked at Klaus who was smirking in amusement, totally enjoying this who situation, "that's what you got from that." I turned to bonnie, "it's not like that." They continued staring at me with questioning eyes. After a few minutes I surrendered and filled the table in on my embarrassing run in with that jerk. Kol was practically on the floor rolling around in laughter. Shouting, 'All my fault,' I was tempted to kick him but abstained. Bonnie was still trying to picture it in her head. I did have some dignity and refrained from mentioning the run in with his little friend. But Rebekah just had to mention he was naked as well.

Klaus smiled at me in what I assumed was his most charming expression. He oozed sex and rebelliousness, I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempt to lure me in.

"Leave her along Nik, she's not like your bimbo's," Rebekah said.

"You wound me sister," He placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "Mother has been trying to get in touch with you Rebekah, I suggest you ring her," He said sternly his tone suddenly chilling. He got up and left without another word.

"Caroline stay away from my socio of a brother,"

"Don't worry I'm not interested." I took another bit off my chocolate pudding.

There was a reason why I had travelled miles away from my home town and it didn't involve a guy. A very sexy but witty and arrogant guy.

"Good because he would have his wicked way with you then chuck you, I don't think he's even remembered one girls name," she gathered up her books and belongings "I have to go I have economics, I'll see you later at our room," My mouth was full off food so I nodded. "Bonnie ill ring you later, Kol."

Kol was sat talking to matt now, who seem partially annoyed. Did I miss something between him and Rebekah?

"Bye honey." Bonnie called after her. "What's your plans?" she asked me.

"I have Biology unfortunately."

"With Dr Kian?"

I swallowed down the last off chocolate pudding with my bottled water, "you're in my class?" I asked slightly hopeful.

"Yes I am sweetie. Should we make a move and leave these boys to their banter?"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day,"

After our goodbye's to last remaining people at the table we made headway towards our class, I was grateful for bonnie knowing her way.

Bonnie pulled the gum from her mouth in a long string, "You know, you're only making him worse by brushing him off. If I know anything about Klaus, it's that he loves a challenge."

"What do you suggest I do? Sleep with him?"

Bonnie shrugged, "It'll save you time." Bonnie noticed my scowl, "Just stop after so fiery that's what's intriguing him. Most girls flaunt around him. You don't,"

"So basically all I have to do is show him am nothing like the girls he goes for? I asked.

She nodded.

Great. That should be easy.

* * *

**So… how was it? I literally have my hands covering my face in panic. I'm really not sure how this went. I hope it was what you all wanted. **


	5. Chapter 5: Rude Awakening

**Hey everyone. **

**Thank you to all off the reviews. You are amazing. This chapter is the longest so far. Originally it was going to be double this but I wouldn't be able to finish it until tomorrow and I thought I would post this half first. **

**I have decided to start ****challenges ****every couple of chapters. I hope some off you can take part in them. I thought it might be a little entertainment. If you guys think it sucks, let me know. The challenge will be posted at the bottom. Hope you enjoy and are having a good day. **

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rude Awakening **

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Somebody was knocking at my door. And by the loudness of it, one would presume it was urgent. I jerked straight up in bed. Throwing off the covers, I swung my legs off the bed. Stumbling towards the door, I walked straight into Bekah's bed.

"Shit!" I yelped as I stubbed my toe. Ow. Ow. Ow.

I stretched up, peering through the peephole. All I could see was short blonde curls. Klaus? Still disorientated from sleep I mumbled UNRECONGNIZE words. What could he possible want? I opened the door open, hopping on one foot while using my free hand to nurse my throbbing toe. "What do you want?" I mumbled when I was face to face with the culprit who decided to disturb my beauty sleep.

Klaus walked right past me with an annoying smirk on his face, he took a small glance around the room, "Where is my dear sister?" He asked, his face turning cold.

I looked over at her bed noticing its emptiness. She must have stayed over at Matts last night,

"In bed," I said sarcastically.

"Is that the best you could come with sweetheart?" he walked closer to me.

I took residence on my bed still nursing my very red and very swollen toe, groaning in pain, "I don't know I'm still asleep if you hadn't noticed," looking up at him, he raised his eyebrows. "Well she either left really early or she stayed out."

"Its 6am, where could she possibly have went,"

My throbbing toe forgotten, I stood up quickly "its 6am, what is wrong with you? Get out of here, you moron!" I pointed a finger at him.

"I'm not leaving without my sister,"

"Argh!" I screamed. "Ring her,"

"Obviously I already have, we had a little spat so I told her I was going to take her back to our parent's,"

I huffed, was he really that dense? "Obviously you are being ignored," Klaus's head tilted to the side. "She is avoiding you." I collapsed face down on my mattress, closing my eyes. I could hear his footsteps against the floorboard, moving around.

"This place is... there are no words. I don't understand how you both can live in here."

Really now he wants to have a conversation, off all the times and places; he chooses now.

"My bathroom is bigger than this," he continued.

"Yes well we can't all afford posh apartments like yourself," I commented, pushing my head under my pillow to block out the light and his voice.

Klaus turned to face me, keeping his hands firmly behind his back. "Well that's just it love, Rebekah can. Well she could have if she hadn't defined our mother."

So much for blocking out his voice. "Please will you just leave. I'm far too tired for this deep conversation."

He didn't respond.

After a few moments of silence I felt a small gush off air over my shoulder. I gasped when I realised it was Klaus' hot breath. I was fearful to move in case it caused us another compromising position.

"Your legs look amazing in these tiny shorts," his finger slowly trailed a lazy circle on the back off my thigh. "Your skin has Goosebumps because off my proximity,"

Moment well and truly over, "It's because your creeping me out you perv!"

For a second I had though I had taken it too far. Then I heard him chuckle and move away.

Coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to leave any time soon I flipped myself over and propped myself up on my elbows. "You're not leaving are you?"

He smiled and shook his head.

Great. Perfect. Absolutely amazing.

I got up and gathered my toiletry bag and towel and clothes for the day. "I'm going to take a shower, don't touch anything!" I warned.

He put his hands up in front of him, silently agreeing, then his attention diverted towards his phone. I sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

**Thirty-five minutes later **I had showered, dried and dressed. Running a hand through my damp hair, I decided to leave it dry natural. I began to make my way back to my dorm. Part of me was angry at Rebekah, he was her brother yet here I was dealing with him. I never had siblings. So I can't relate even remotely. A very tiny weeny part off me was anxious to see him again, butterfly's swirled in my stomach. Was I insane? Probably. Thinking about it I'm most likely sexually frustrated. Yes. That's what it is. That's what excuse I will use. My body is totally going up against my head here. I don't even know the guy. And I will not lower my standards to a one night stand, no matter how hot he is.

Sliding my finger along the screen of my phone, I noticed immediately the missed call from my mother last night. There was a voicemail as well. With a trembling finger I taped the listen option and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Where are you? All your stuff is gone," She sighed. "If this is for some attention, you can forget again Caroline. You will come to me before I come to you. Call me when you grow up."

Uncontrollably tears flowed down my cheeks. I didn't want to shed tears because off her. But I've been gone for nearly two weeks and she's only now realising. I was half hoping she had called to beg me to come home or desperate to know about my wellbeing. My mistake.

I slumped down the counter until I was met with the floor.

I cried.

I cried some more.

Then I cried until I literally couldn't shed another tear. Pushing myself up after a small encouraging pep talk. I walked back to my dorm, where no doubt Klaus is still there pondering around.

Approaching my door room, raised voices could be heard. Knowing fine well it would be Rebekah and Klaus, I let my hand hover over the door knob. _Suck it up, Caroline! _This room is as much mine as it is Rebekah's.

"Hey," I said casually, closing the door behind me. Both of them looked at me then back at each other giving death looks. I wasn't sure what I should do, they both occupied nearly the entire room. I shuffled around them at sat on my bed, putting away my stuff.

"Have you been crying?" Klaus grimaced towards me.

Rolling my eyes I shook my head, "I'm fine." Klaus' face stilled held some uncertainty. "Honestly,"

"Your eyes are all puffy and swollen," he noted.

"Leave her alone Nik. If something was wrong she wouldn't tell you about it." Rebekah gave me a warm smile before scowling back at her brother. "I'm not leaving with you so you can forget it."

"Rebekah!" he scolded. "Mother has cut off your inheritance, I'm not sure your understanding that. You have no money, and I am not going to let you live in this dump."

"It wasn't mom it was father who cut me off. And I have Caroline so stop worrying,"

"You're not understanding dear sister, you and Caroline are moving into my apartment. There is no way I am allowing either off you to stay here,"

Wait. Back up a little. "No way."

"Why not?" he queried. Klaus seemed genuinely confused by my response. What was he expecting; Oh yes. That would be fantastic. I don't bloody well think so. I am not a charity case.

"I have my own place if you hadn't noticed and I don't take charity!" I picked up my bag and moved towards the door. "You too can return to your bonding or whatever I'm going to the library."

Over the next few weeks Rebekah became more and more agitated with Klaus' feeble attempts at convincing her and I too move into his and Kol's apartment. I had managed to avoid the jerk in question ever since, apart from a couple of stolen glances between us. It was manageable. I had studied pretty hard for my first psychology test next week. I wasn't overly worried about it, but I hoped I could pass it I needed the credits.

Bonnie sat across from me scribbling on her notepad, "She's just so over protective. Is your mom like that?"

I faltered, wondering how I was going to answer this question. "No,". Thinking about my mom reminded me i had gone and got a new number. I didn't want any more messages from her. I couldn't handle it.

"You're lucky. I swear." She replied. Pulling out her phone.

_You have no idea how wrong you are! _I thought. I wanted to elaborate, I really did. But was now really the time to get into my past? No. I'm not sure there will ever be a right time.

"Guys," Rebekah said throwing herself into a nearby chair. Clearly out of breath from running. "There was a fire in our dormitory,"

"What?" I asked.

"You know Martha?" when we nodded she continued, "Well one of her crazy ass scientific experiments backfired on her. Quite literally." She laughed.

"What about our room?"

"And mine?"

"All off our rooms are fine," she responded, but the look in her eyes told me that there was more. "Health and safety regulations insist that the whole floor be evacuated until an investigation has been conducted. They need to ensure nothing was contaminated or something,"

"Were homeless?" I asked my voice shook with fear.

She nodded.

* * *

**Please let me know what you all think by leaving review. I promise I will be grateful. **

**Next: Caroline, bonnie and Rebekah have to find other accommodation. One of the three won't be staying in the same apartment as the other two. (See challenge at the end). There will be alcohol and maybe a little game of truth or dare? **

_**DDDL Challenge**_**- whoever guesses which out of the three won't be staying in the same place and who she will be staying with will win. The prize is: you get your name used as a new character in two chapter's time. **


	6. Chapter 6: Living Arrangements

**Wow 6 reviews for the last chapter thank you everybody they were all lovely. And over 200 views for the last chapter that's good aswell. I'm glad you are all liking the story. I feel like its been going too fast and I'm going to start slowing it down a little. Let me know what you guys think? **

**As for the DDDL Challenge- thank you to all who took part in it. The winner was (Drumroll) **MissBootjah **as she won, she was able to choose gender, name and two personality's traits for a character returning from Caroline's past. They will make an appearance in chapter 8. The next challenge will be at the bottom. **

**I hope you all enjoy and ill see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Rebekah sighed, "This is an** absolute disaster, were going have to stay with my brother."

"What? No way." I cried.

"Oh yes you are. Do you know anybody else around here?" I shook my head, knowing fine well she was already aware that I didn't. "Then it's settled. We have to pack up our stuff and go to his,"

"This will be awesome," bonnie interjected, biting her lip.

I had already presumed that's where bonnie would stay, giving the relationship status between her and Kol. Rebekah had already explained that she spends more time there than at her actual dorm room.

"There won't be enough room for all of us,"

"Of course there will be. Bonnie will stay in Kol's room and me and you will have Nik's room." She turned her bag upside down, the contents spilling everywhere. From toothpick's to her hair dryer.

"And where's he going to sleep?"

Rebekah shrugged, "On the couch. He's been bugging me for weeks to come and stay, so he can sleep on the couch."

Bonnie looked over at me, "It will be good for him, he's become so full of himself. Imagine the shock he will have when his own idea back fires on him,"

After a moment of contemplation, "No. I don't even know him."

Bonnie shook her head, "We will be with you. Relax."

Rebekah squealed in excitement gripping her phone, "I thought I lost it," She explained her sudden burst. "If I have to suck it up, put aside my self-worth and ring my brother asking him if I can stay at his apartment. Then you sure as hell can join me."

Okay she had a valid point, it's going to take a lot off will power for her to admit defeat. But can I stay with them? I'm not sure I have another option. At least there will be air conditioning and enough room to walk off a cramping leg during the night. "All right."

Bonnie started bouncing in her seat, "This is going to be amazing!" The sound off an incoming text alerting bonnie, she glanced at her phone before looking up at us, "That's was my roommate. Campus security are giving us all an hour to collect some belongings before the investigation starts."

"Great." I said, "I still don't understand why they need to do an investigation. It was mad Martha's fault!" I huffed.

"Its protocol. Two minutes I'm calling the devil," Said Rebekah reluctantly bring the phone up to her ear. "Don't sound so cocky Nik!... So you've already heard?" She rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised you have people keeping tabs on my dorm," Rebekah banged her head against the table. Both Bonnie and I looked at each other holding back a laugh at Rebekah's dramatic gesture. "Are you really going to make me ask you?" she groaned. "Please brother would you let Caroline and I stay at your amazing apartment?" She asked sarcastically after she got her response she hung up. "I hope that was worth it, because I am never lowering myself to that again." She stood up, "Come on girls lets pack up our shit."

**Just under an hour later Rebekah and **I loaded up my car with our essentials for a couple of days. We weren't planning on staying much longer than that. Bonnie took her own car, we decided I was going to follow her to the guy's apartment. Once we arrived, we dragged our bags up the two death flights of stairs. This was the part I was dreading the most. I suppose on a positive I can eat all the junk food I desire. _Bonus! _

Just before we arrived at their apartment door, a girl emerged. Brown messy, sex hair, tight black dress and her heels in her hand. She scampered along the hall and past us with a gleaming smile. Then Klaus peered his head out of the door, clearly he was shirtless. _Oh, My. _

"My brother the slut," Rebekah said pushing past him and into the apartment.

"Get your mouth off of the floor Care, your drooling!" Bonnie whispered in my ear. I immediately closed my mouth.

"Ever so nice my sister. Caroline." He acknowledged me. "It's a pleasure to have you."

Pushing past him, I laughed lightly. "Don't flatter yourself. I have nowhere else to go!"

"You wound me so often," Klaus said.

I pushed myself up on the stool at the breakfast counter, my eyes gazing around the room. Being here after spending over a month at my tiny dorm reminds me how much I'm sacrificing. I miss home. Not my mother or my old friends, who I still haven't spoken too since leaving, I'm not sure they've realised I'm gone yet. But I miss the familiarity off home. The comfortable feeling of being around what you've known for years. That's what I miss.

Taking a deep breath to prevent the unwanted tears that I fear may fall I looked up at him. He had his hands behind his back, and was lightly rocking back and forth in a cocky way. "Are you purposely this arrogant or is it just your personality? Because either way it's annoying the hell out of me,"

Kol came out from the hall, kissing bonnie passionately before turning towards Klaus. "Hey dude. Get dressed we have football practice soon,"

"I'm going, in going," he reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. "Make yourself at home Caroline," He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and Rebekah scoffed at his lame attempt at luring me in. _Urgh, was I going to survive this?_

"**Arghh, its past the point off hurting,"** I moaned. We had spent the rest of the afternoon watching a film and eating all the remainder of Klaus's and Kol's junk food. I was thoroughly stuffed to say the least. Bonnie had just left for her late afternoon study group then she was meeting Kol for a late meal.

"Me too!" said Rebekah, running a hand soothingly over her stomach. Then reaching foe her phone, as she read her obvious message. Her face lit up.

I laughed. "Who are you texting?"

"Matt,"

"Are you too going out?" I asked. Truthfully Matt and I had yet to hold a conversation between ourselves.

"No!" She screamed. "It's so frustrating we hook up, go out together and act like a couple but he hasn't asked me yet!"

"Does he know that you would be open with that?"

Rebekah looked at me confused, "How else would I make it clearer?"

"Well you said that you too used to go out and now you both just hook up. Well maybe he doesn't want to ask you because he thinks you only want to hook up," I tried to explain. I wasn't a hundred percent sure that made sense.

She was pondering for a minute looking between me and her phone, "You are a genius. That's probably it. We need to both suck it up and _have the talk_,"

"Yeah, just lay all your cards on the table and see if he deals," I said. Rebekah broke out laughing, holding her stomach. "What's so funny?"

"You're... Your metaphor! God I love you Caroline, where have you been all my life?"

I was just about to make a smart response when the door flung open to reveal Klaus with a pizza box and a grocery bag.

"I brought pizza for us," he sat the box on the coffee table in the middle of us all. "What's wrong?" He asked, staring at me.

"Nothing." Noting that he wasn't satisfied with my answer I continued, "It's just we've ate all off you junk food and I'm pretty full."

"You ate my twizzles?"

Laughing, I covered my mouth with my hand. "You told me to make myself at home." I lifted my legs up on the coffee table. "So I'm making myself at home,"

Rebekah coughed and cleared her throat, "Okay if you both are done with your snarky comments. I'm going out," She winked at me. That told me all I needed to know, she was going to matt's.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere for my big brother to know about. I won't be back tonight, so don't wait up." Before Klaus could usher a reply she had her jacket over her arm and practically ran out of the apartment.

"Well that was rude, what are your plans love?"

Internally cursing Rebekah for leaving me in the presence off her brother yet again, I pushed myself up off the sofa. "I'm going take a shower if that's alright with you?" He nodded. "Then I have to study for Literature,"

"I'll help you with studying,"

I rose my eyebrows, "Do you even know anything about literature?" I asked.

Klaus was putting supplies away in the lower cupboard so I couldn't see his face, "I'm in my second year Caroline. I know enough."

His tone suggested he was getting agitated with my numerous attempts at battering his ego, "Okay fine thanks. You can help me." I scampered down the hall into the washroom, turning on the shower. I undressed and stepped in, cursing myself for not bringing my body wash or shampoo. I picked up the one on the hanger; Volcanic rush. _It will do. _Using it to wash my body, I could smell Klaus. Mint, lawn and fresh water. Instant heat pooled between my legs. I turned the water on to cold and screamed at the shock off the temperature change on my skin.

I heard the door open, "Caroline, are you alright?" Klaus shouted.

Immediately I shielded myself with my arms and hands. "Get out! I'm fine,"

I sighed in relief when I heard the door close. After shampooing and rinsing my hair I reached for a towel off the rack. Stepping out off the shower I noticed, Klaus had bought be my bag. Gratefully, I rummaged through it and began getting ready for bed in sleep shorts and a t shirt. Hopefully a night sleep with air conditioning will do me the world of good.

Klaus was sat on the floor next to the coffee table with books spread out, I sat beside him.

"Enjoy your shower?"

"Refreshing!" I responded.

Twenty minutes later I was dumbfounded, we had gone through a lot in the books. Glancing back down at the extract:

The past is hidden somewhere outside

the realm, beyond the reach

of intellect, in some material object

which we do not suspect, and as for

that object, it depends on chance whether

we come upon it or not before

we ourselves must die.

**Marcel Proust,**

_In search of the last time _

I groaned, "I don't get it!"

"Sweetheart, it's basically saying the past is somewhere outside of what we believe is reality and whether we chose to believe it or not, decides our fate!" he explained.

"When you say it like that, I understand. I need a drink, have you got anything alcoholic?"

"I thought you would never ask love," he stood up and proceeding towards the kitchen.

This was most likely a really really bad idea and I have a feeling I will come to regret it. But alcohol makes everything better doesn't it?

**How was it? Please leave a review.. **

**DDDL Challenge- whoever comes up with the best truths or dares for Caroline and Klaus, will get a sneak preview off the chapter 7 and their truth's/Dare's will be included in the next chapter and off course will be dedicated to you. I hope you decide to join in. **

**Thank you all again for reading. Now I'm off to go and work on my other fan fiction which I abandoned a while back. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Dare

**Hey everyone.**

**Here's the net chapter, I hope it's what you all want.**

**If anybody is interested in becoming my beta or making me story picture, I would love to hear from you.**

**I have to two other fic's you's might enjoy. Although I have to apologise for find my way home, the first ten chapters are fast pace and not very well written because I started writing this earlier in the year and have just started again but I've just uploaded chapter 11 today and its much better.**

**DDDL challenge, thanks to everyone who took part in it the winner is Mystery Girl3. I'll not tell you what dare she suggested but I've made it bold so you will be able to see. Thank you for reviewing. And because I'm updating quickly Mystery Girl3 will get a sneak peek off chapter 8.**

**Enjoy guys, ill see you down there. **

I gathered up all my books and put them back in my bag, glancing at my watch it was only just after eight. Sighing, I thread my fingers through my still slightly damp hair.

Klaus returned with a bottle of bourbon and beers, "Sorry I don't have any girl shit."

"It's fine. They will do," I reached for the bottle and Klaus shook his head and pulled it away from me. I whimpered slightly at his actions. I pouted.

He laughed at my innocence, "Truth or dare love, then you get a shot."

_Seriously? _He was looking at me as if I wouldn't partake. "Come on then, Dare." I was feeling brave.

"Take your top off," he said casually.

No, I wasn't feeling very brave anymore. But I couldn't let him see that, I'll just have to choose truth next. I gripped the bottom off my t-shirt and seductively lifted it over my head. If he wanted a show, then I would give him one. He'll be the one in a cold shower tonight. Thankfully I was wearing a bra. His eyes didn't waver from mine. God. I'm not sure I want to play this game anymore!

I took the bourbon and poured myself a shot, bringing it up against my lips, I tipped my head back welcoming the burning sensation. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take your top off,"

"Nothing you haven't seen before love," he took his top off, exposing his amazing, hard chest. I refrained from licking my bottom lip. He took a shot himself, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I didn't let my poker face falter.

"Truth,"

"Who did you live with back at home?"

God. Why? Okay I could be vague about this, "My mom and... my baby sister" I flinched mentioning her. I didn't want to talk about home, not too Klaus and not anybody. I took another shot. "You?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to call…" I thought for a second. "Bonnie and ask her for sex!" I exclaimed. Laughing because bonnie will be seriously confused and Kol just pissed.

He reached for my phone, "Fine but I'm going need your phone, I don't have her number," he dialled her number and put her on speaker, leaving my phone in the middle off the coffee table. I rested my chin on my hand and bit my lip in anticipation.

"Hey care," Bonnie's voice came through.

"It's me sweetheart. I have a question,"

"Klaus? Go on ask away," she said sounding confused.

"Would you have sex with me?" Asked Klaus bluntly.

It's sounded like bonnie spat her drink out on the other side off the phone. I couldn't stop myself I started howling. "Just hang up," I laughed.

Klaus hung up and took a shot, "Satisfied love?"

"Very! Okay I pick dare as well,"

"Take your shorts off,"

"Klaus you can't keep asking me to remove clothing, there is no way I'm going to take my bra and panties off," I protested.

"Fine, just take your shorts off then and I promise I won't ask you to remove anything else. Do we have a deal?"

I nodded and stood up pulling my shorts down, this time Klaus watched me his eyes surveying my body. I felt slightly uneasy at the look he was giving me, it was like I was his prey and he my predator.

**Forty-five minutes later **I was still only in my bra and panties. Klaus was in his boxers and one sock. Between us ¾ off the bourbon had been drunk and we were slightly drunk. I had dared Klaus to pour milk over his hair, do the splits, and call his mother telling her he had an STD. I was positive he wouldn't do that one but he did. Klaus had dared me to call a random number and accuse their partner off cheating on them with me. It was hilarious because the poor women was shouting at her husband, after a few minutes of goofing around. I explained to her it was just a prank, that hadn't ended well. A few cursed words and she had hung up. Klaus had also asked me a couple off personal questions, which I had dodged successfully. Voices outside of the apartment caught both of our attention, until the door opened and bonnie and Kol appeared arm in arm.

"I think we've interrupted something!" Kol said.

"Oh my god, Caroline! "Bonnie exclaimed and covered up her eyes.

I laughed, "No. god no, it's not like that. We're playing truth or dare." I stuttered. "With alcohol," I added showing them the bottle. "Come join us!"

"I'm game." Kol walked over removing his shirt as he did.

"Why are you taking your clothes off Kol," I shrieked.

"I thought that was part of the game." He shrugged.

"No!" Klaus said.

Kol still proceeded with removing his shirt and sat next to Klaus, Bonnie sat next to me. "The phone call makes sense now," Bonnie said glaring at me. I covered my mouth giggling.

"Continue sweetheart," Klaus said looking at me.

**"Okay I dare you to, go without sex for one week!**"

"HE CANT DO THAT," Kol screamed so loud, I covered my ears.

Klaus's eyes were locked with mine "I'll do it. Truth or dare love?" there was something about his tone that suggested that he was being serious.

"Dare,"

"You have to sleep in my bed for one week," he dared.

I hiccuped, "I was already planning too. Your sister and I are sharing,"

"No, you have to share it with me. Just sleeping sweetheart, don't let that dirty mind travel afar," he corrected.

I tried to maintain my composure, knowing fine well I'm making his abstain from sex, "Okay you have a deal."

Klaus's smirk grew bigger and he stood up, grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, "Klaus, wha-t are you" Hiccup, "Doing?" I squealed.

"Your drunk love, were going to bed."

I could see bonnie and Kol whispering to each other holding hands, uninterested in what we were doing. Klaus walked down the corridor and into his room, without turning on the light he pulled back the sheets and gently dropped me onto the bed. Pulling the covers up to my chin, I yawned.

Klaus crawled into the bed beside me. "I'll be on my best behaviour. I swear," he said looking at me. I could only partially see him by the light from the moonlight outside.

Laying my head down on the pillow, "I'm not going to sleep with you, so this plan you have won't work."

"Have I asked you to have sex with me?" I shook my head. "Then stop jumping to conclusion's sweetheart, I just… I just like being close to you. I can't explain it."

"You could have at least let me put my PJ's back on"

Klaus chucked, "Nah. What would be the fun in that." He joked.

"Jerk," I said sarcastically turning onto my side facing the opposite side.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered in my ear. Goosebumps started to raise on my skin, thank god for the darkness so he couldn't see.

**So how what did you think? Please let me know. I love hearing from you all.**

**The next DDDL challenge- I made a pretty big mention of something that is going to come to light off Caroline's past and let me just warn you it will be heart breaking. I tried to make it subtle. Can anybody guess what I'm referring too? If anybody guesses right, you will get a sneak peek into the next chapter and I will answer any question you have about the future of the fic.**


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

**50 reviews. Wow that's amazing so far. I am so grateful, I hope you keep reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. **

**As for the DDDL challenge, somebody did win, but I can't tell you who. Because some of you may want to keep the ending a surprise. I have messaged her privately. Thank you for those who took part. The next DDDL challenge I will post at the bottom. **

**I have decided to start doing, previously and next on this story. My updates are going to be a little slower and the reason for this is because I'm planning on making the chapter's a lot longer. I hope this is better for you. **

**Also this chapter has been dedicated to **MissBootjah **and the character that makes an appearance in this chapter, was chosen by her. I hope you like the new face. I'm starting to love her.**

**Enjoy reading and I will see you at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. Also there is some reference to the book of Beautiful Disaster in this chapter, only a little similarities.**

* * *

**Previously on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love… **

Caroline found herself enticing in a game of truth or dare with Klaus and alcohol. Attempting to be confident and brave she found herself fairly naked and Klaus. Bonnie and Kol arrived home and willing to play the game, but with one last dare between Klaus and Caroline they ended up in bed.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Homecoming. **

Waking up with the chimes bellowing on my phone, I cursed myself for not disabling it. It was Friday and I didn't have class until this afternoon. Pressing dismiss with one eye closed, I sighed when chimes stopped. I turned and seen Klaus lying on his back, both hands above his head and the sheets pooled at his waist. It took me a second to remember why I was in bed with a half-naked Klaus. But then I remembered. The dares.

Suddenly feeling the effects off the alcohol from the previous night, I laid back and groaned in pain. The bed moved as Klaus shifted his weight. I turned to look at him. I wondered if he remembered everything last night, we were both drunk.

"You look beautiful in the morning," He whispered. His eyes locked with mine.

_Oh god! _I covered my face with my hands, knowing fine well I didn't look good in the mornings. After leaving my hair to dry naturally last night, it's no doubt it's got added volume and will need tamed.

"I need the toilet," I blurted out.

"Then go love,"

"I'm practically naked, I don't fancy giving anybody in this apartment a heart attack," I said. I left my bag in the hallway last night, I was not planning on being seen.

Klaus smirked. "Feel free to grab one of my shirt's out of the wardrobe sweetheart,"

I smacked his arm playfully, "you jerk, you just want to see me get out of this bed."

"I'm not going deny the view is beneficial."

I grabbed the top off the sheet and pulled it off him, wrapping it around my body, Klaus raised his eyebrows. I shook my head and laughed. Opening the wardrobe, I slid a plain white t-shirt off the hanger and slipped it over my head. It reached my thighs. I could sense Klaus watching. Then I shimmered out of the sheet and threw it at Klaus. He had the cockiness smile spread across his face, arms behind his head, I scoffed.

"Feel free to return for spooning when your finished love,"

I opened the door, rolling my eye's "yeah because that's goin' happen." My tone dripping with sarcasm.

I could hear his laughter while I hurried down the hall, feeling the pressure on my bladder. Clear evidence off my alcohol intake last night.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I was combing through my hair when I heard knocking. I rushed to the apartment's door and I opened the door to someone I never thought I would see in a long time.

"Callie?" my voice broke, insecurity seeping through. I had to lean against the door to keep my balance.

"Do you know how hard you are to find?" she asked. Flicking her wavy brown hair over her shoulder.

"How did you find me, I've only been in this apartment for a day."

"I have my ways. People are very talkative when you get chatting. Aren't you going to ask your best friend in?" she asked bluntly. I waved for her to enter. Walking past me, she spun around glancing at the room. "Nice place, a little boyish though."

"that's because it's not my apartment, I'm only staying here temporally until my dorm reopens." I sat on the edge off the sofa, "What do you want Callie?"

"we were friends right?" I nodded for her to continue, "I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I'm sorry." I nodded again. "But I feel like you deserve to know what's happening back home especially since you disappeared off the face of the earth."

I grimaced, "just get on with it Callie before anyone wakes up and listens to this conversation."

She looked down to the floor, "Ryan's is in jail for assault and he is refusing to sign the contract, your mom's going mad."

I coughed trying to clear the lump in my throat, "That's not my problem."

"Don't you see? If Ryan doesn't sign the contract then your signature doesn't mean jack shit! I made a mistake by not supporting you and I think you made a mistake."

I considered for a moment, I wasn't sure what or how I felt about this. This opened choices for me and I have to make some decisions. "I came here to move away from all that, to get an education. I don't know if I could face it again."

"Face what again?" Klaus asked standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers.

"Nothing," I snapped. Callie's face lit up, glancing between me and Klaus. "Oh no. it's not like that." I said knowing fine well what she was thinking.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Caroline?"

"Klaus this Callie. Callie Klaus."

"A pleasure," Klaus said walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a cereal box.

"He's hot," Callie mouthed. I laughed shaking my head. "How about we have lunch and we can talk some more?" she asked. I could tell she was being careful on what she was saying. Also there was sincerity in the way she was talking.

"I can't do lunch, I have study, then class. How about we go out tonight, for some food?"

"That would be fantastic." She stood up walking towards the door. I followed. Maybe it would be nice to be able to talk to someone without hiding my past. "I have to go, I need to register my classes."

"You're starting here?" I asked dumbfounded.

She smiled, "Yes when you left I realised how much I messed our friendship up and I plan to make it up to you. That is if you will let me?"

"Yes," I would let her try, but could we ever go back to how we used to? I wasn't so sure. "I would like that," I passed her my phone, "Put your number in and ill ring you later."

She took my phone and typed her number in. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Bye," I called after her then closed the door.

Moving over to the kitchen I leaned against the counter, observing Klaus preparing his breakfast.

"You want something love?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'll get something when my headache eventually subsides."

Klaus put the milk away, then he moved in front of me. Placing his hands on my hips, he lifted me onto the counter. I shrieked in surprise. Klaus' shirt moved further up my thighs, the coldness of the counter top made me shiver. At least that's what I was blaming. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He pushed himself in between my legs, placing both hands either side of me. Evidently trapping me in place, his face moved towards my ear, I could feel his breath tickling the sensitive part of my ear. "You're so beautiful." His fingers started drawing lazy circles on my legs. "But I don't want to sleep with you!" he said before walking away from me.

"You're a jerk! You know that right?" he laughed and I slid off the counter.

"Your bags in our room."

I spun around, jerking my head, "When did you put them in there."

"After your shower last night,"

I crossed my arms in frustration, "So you knew I would be staying in your room." He gazed down my body as if he was undressing me with his eyes, "eyes up here buddy,"

He smirked, "I didn't know, but I was hoping I could persuade you. When you cross your arms like that it reveals more of your legs, sweetheart,"

"Argh!" I screeched. Turning around, "you are infuriating!" I scampered to his room to get ready. I needed air. I needed Klaus free air. And I needed it fast.

"**He really likes you. Like a lot, I don't** think any of us have ever seen him like this before," Bonnie said leaning back in her chair.

"He just likes the chase, that's all it is."

"I don't think that it is, obviously he wants in your panties" bonnie rolled her eyes. "But he was talking to Kol and he told him he wants to be friends with you."

That had piqued my attention. "Really?" friends. I considered that word, could we be friends. "I suppose dysfunctional friends would be more appropriate," I laughed.

Rebekah approached our table and slid into the chair beside me, "I take it your talking about my brother?"

I gasped dramatically, "how did you guess?"

"He is the definition off the word dysfunctional."

We all broke out laughing, the Liberian hushed us. We only caused us to giggle some more before quieting down.

"Where were you, you dirty stop out!" bonnie asked.

"Matt's," Rebekah turned to face me. "I owe you my friend. So I put all my cards on the table and he officially asked me out." She squeaked.

"That's great," I said.

"About time!"

"How are you at my brothers? I'm sorry for leaving you!" said Rebekah.

We spent the next half an hour going through all off last night's excitement. Rebekah cringed, listening about her brother's nakedness. Bonnie exaggerated things, declaring I was too wasted too remember.

"Well since you are occupying my brothers room with him, then he wont mind if I stay at Matt's instead."

My face dropped, "No. it feels weird staying there without you, like I shouldn't be there."

"Don't be silly, he said himself he wants you in his bed." Bonnie said.

"That's different he thought I was staying because I'm Rebekah's room-mate."

Rebekah pulled her phone out of her bag and pressed a few keys, placing it on speaker phone she put it in the middle off the table.

"Rebekah. You finally decided to return my calls," Klaus said from the other side off the phone. I coward back knowing why she had rung him.

"Don't fret Nik I'm a big girl,"

"That remains to be seen. When will you be returning?"

Rebekah sighed, "Well you see I'm not coming to stay at yours, I'm staying with matt."

"Rebekah," Klaus growled angrily.

"Stop with being over protective. I wanted to check if it was okay that Caroline stays with you until we can return to our dorm?"

I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment, even if he didn't know I was listening it was still embarrassing. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

She looked at me, "No reason, I was just making sure. I have to go Nik the Liberian's heading my way," she chuckled hanging up the phone.

Me and bonnie both looked at the Liberian raising our eyebrows when she hadn't even moved.

**Sitting through an hour long **lecture on literature I was glad I had studied for it last night. I had phoned Callie and asked her to meet me at the steak house down the road from Klaus's apartment.

I was picking through my salad when my phone beeped with a message, sliding my finger across the screen I unlocked it:

* * *

**When should I be expecting your presence at home, love? Klaus. **

* * *

_Seriously? _Quickly I typed a reply:

* * *

**How did you even get my number? **

* * *

Almost instantly a message chimed through:

* * *

**When you were asleep last night, you're avoiding my question sweetheart. **

* * *

I laughed:

* * *

**Okay fine, it may be late. I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

I hit send, then shoved my phone back into my bag, placing it on silent. Callie and I small talked for the majority of the meal. Mainly because either of us was wanted to start the conversation about the elephant in the room. The whole reason for going out for food alone was so I could talk to her about inevitable. I took a deep breath to prepare myself, "How is my mom?" I asked finally.

Callie put down her fork, "She is a raging lunatic. Basically she has convinced the entire town that you are the one who isn't in the right mind. She told my mom last week, that you ran away to be in a band," she took a sip off her coke. "I mean you don't even play any instruments! And then if it wasn't for Stefan telling me you asked him for a recommendation for this college I wouldn't have found you."

"I didn't want to be found Callie, I don't want to remember! That part of my life was," I hesitated. "Is painful. And I'm trying to move on."

"I don't think moving on is what you need to do, I think admitting what went wrong and who was to blame is what you need to do. If you ever want to move on" She concluded.

I didn't want to admit but she was right, I haven't been dealing with it. With everything.

* * *

**That's it guys. **

**I hope you enjoyed it but you need to tell me if your liking the direction its moving into, because this story is for you's and I want you all to enjoy it. So let me know your thoughts. **

**This chapter is the longest 8 pages. I'm going to be updating every two days because I want to write longer chapters rather than shorter ones. **

**DDDL Challenge: Okay so here is the next challenge and I hope you will take part in it. Everybody who takes part will receive a sneak preview off Caroline and Klaus getting into bed. And obviously the winner will be awarded a surprise reward. So the challenge is: what relationship does Callie have with Stefan? **

**Next on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love… Klaus and Caroline will be sharing a bed again, but after heated words one storms off. Morning approaches and bridges are trying to be built. Caroline receives a letter from her past that brings up emotions. **


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1: Honesty

**Hi all my loyal readers,**

**Wow another eleven reviews last chapter. Thank you. I am grateful.**

******The next part will be updated within the next couple of days, I just suffered with writers block on this part. But a big thank you too mscyanide who made this chapter flow and read a whole lot better than I could of asked for. **

**Also I have another story that is more of my own mythology it's called Overwhelming Destiny. Since I have so many faithful readers to this story, it would be great if you check it out for me.**

**Sadly there will not be a DDDL challenge this chapter, but please take part in my new poll. You readers get to decide Kol and Bonnie's fate within this Fic.**

**Winner of DDDL challenge- I am pleased to announce that MissBootjah. I think she knows this story better than I do.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

Chapter 9 part one: Honesty

When I had arrived back at the boy's apartment the clock read, Ten p.m.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked Kol, when he answered the door to me.

"I don't know, he said he needed to do some stuff and to wait up until you came home," Kol said.

"I'm Sorry."

Kol smirked as he reached for a can of whipped cream, out of the refrigerator. "Don't be sorry sweetheart; I'm going have some fun now," he wiggled the can around. I cringed trying to get the images out of my head of just what he might be planning to do with it.

Kol skipped down the hall singing, "I'm getting laid tonight." He opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him; I could hear Bonnie gasp and then the bed squeaked.

I collapsed against the recliner and laughed lightly, wondering if I was even in some bizarre new reality right now. This was nothing like how I thought it would be - I had imagined myself burying my head in books, okay more over like hiding in books.

Instead here I am socializing and actually having fun.

But I knew it wouldn't last, I could already feel the guilt seeping its way in - this façade couldn't last much longer, and there is nothing I could do to stop it.

Agreeing to go out with Callie was a big step for me she had hurt me emotionally. I'm not sure if I can ever forgive her, but I can at least try. Talking to Callie was good, it felt good. We didn't talk any more about my past, instead we chatted about all the little everyday things. I told her the story about how Klaus and I ended up in a compromising position when we met and I told her about the new sleeping arrangements with Klaus. She laughed hysterically and told me he's got it bad. Whatever that means. I then explained that it couldn't last and it wouldn't work. We were two different people, from two different worlds. Part off is happy Callie is here, but will my past catch up with me?

An hour had past and the moans from Kol's bedroom had diminished, I was watching some reality show about moving to Australia when I heard the bedroom door open and close then someone walking into the bathroom. Then I heard shower turn on.

Twenty minutes later bonnie came out of the bathroom tightening a towel around her still wet body.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here." She said grabbing a shake.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Our dorms are declared safe, although I wonder what safe is in their eyes," she rolled her eyes. "Are you going back?"

I pulled myself off of the recliner laughing, "Seriously? Oh my god. Well obviously. I'm just going to grab my stuff out Klaus' room. Do you want a ride over?"

She giggled; clearly I was missing something, "Give me a sec to put some clothes on." She hurried into Kol's bedroom.

Walking up to Klaus's bedroom I could hear Kol and Bonnie chatting along with and then soft slight whimpering, my feet sped up. They were like rabbits, nothing was ever enough. Clearly two people in lust.

Kol threw our bags into the boot of my car, then he kissed bonnie goodbye.

Looking over at me he shook his head, "Klaus is going be pissed and he'll take it out on me."

"I'm sure he will get over it." I waved at him before getting into my car.

"How did you guy's meet?" I asked as we approached a stop sign.

Bonnie fumbled with her lip balm in the mirror, "we met at Orientation."

Slamming my foot onto the break, we both jerked forward.

"Whoa!" Bonnie said holding onto the dashboard. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

I winced because I didn't mean to do that, "sorry. You have known him only since orientation. I thought you would have known him for years." Thinking back to Rebekah telling me how they all lived in the same town not far from here.

"I knew of him. We just hadn't ever talked until Orientation. Then something clicked, and poof"

"And poof?" I giggled at her reference choice of wording. It was times like this that I was reminded of how similar she and Kol really were.

She nodded, "and poof. That was it - we had sex within an hour of our first conversation."

"Wow. You guys didn't waste any time," I said as I pulled into the campus car park.

"What's he doing here?" bonnie asked pointing over to the entrance of our dormitory building.

I looked over and there Klaus was, walking into the building, "I don't know. Is Rebekah back?"

"No; she's still at Matt's."

We walked up the path that lead to our building and opened the door coming face to face with Klaus walking back down with a box in his hand. I looked at the box and then my eyes travelled up to meet his.

"Is that a hair dryer?" I asked, attempting to peer over the box but he kept lifting it away from my view.

"Why don't you go in Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

I nodded my head for her to go on ahead, she gave me a small smile and shooting curious glances at us as she went. Klaus continued to stare at me, I waited for him to answer my question, but he didn't. His facial expression didn't give much anything away.

"Why are you here?" he seethed.

Huh? What is wrong with him? I'm getting whiplash with his mood changes. I haven't even seen him since this morning; I couldn't have possibly done anything wrong. At least that's what I think. "Don't answer a question with a question. I loathe that, stop dodging. Why are you here? Is that my hair dryer?"

"Before I answer your questions, we had a deal. You were supposed to be sleeping in my bed for a week and if my math is right you have 6 nights left love,"

Shit! How did I forget about the dares? I rubbed my forehead with my hand, "I'm sorry, I totally forgot."

"So you're coming back with me?"

"Are you releasing me from the dare?"

"No!" Klaus said firmly.

"Then yes, I guess I'm coming back with you. So…?"

"You're going to hate me after I tell you," he frowned and shook his head.

I put my hands on my hips, "what did you do?" I asked firmly.

"You don't have a dorm room anymore; you or Rebekah. I withdrew your tendency here."

What? Is that even possible?

"How did you do that without our consent?" I shouted. I wasn't angry that I no longer had a dorm, I was angry that he went behind my back. Everyone always makes decisions for me.

"My mother has connections with a lot of the board members; I can't have either of you living here!" his voice started to rise.

"That wasn't your decision to make Klaus. You have no idea about my circumstances or my reasons!" I waved my hands around.

Klaus put the box down and moved closer to me, "then tell me. I want to know everything about you." His tone was softer.

"Why?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know myself. I just have this feeling of wanting to be close to you." He said with an earnest expression.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't. My past stopped me, I won't cannot allow myself to ever make the same decisions as I did in my home town. Above all else I wanted to believe him, but I'd put my trust in the wrong people before.

He moved closer.

"Don't," I pleaded. "I can't do this now," I started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he shouted after me.

"Out!" I yelled and headed to my car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2: Building Bridges

**Hi Everyone.**

**This is the second part of Chapter 9. **

**Chapter 10 will be posted over the weekend hopefully. I hope you all like this chapter and leave a review. Thank you to everyone who have already. **

**Thanks to****_ mscyanide_**** for betaing this and making it better for you readers, and for all her fab suggestions. **

**The next update will be for Together We Can Make It then i will update The Cards Your Dealt With. **

**DDDL Challenge will be posted at the bottom and I will see you there. **

**Enjoy.. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 part two- Building Bridges **

I had been driving for the past hour until I found an abandoned warehouse with an empty parking lot. I put my car into park and jerked my seat backwards. This who night was a complete disaster. My whole life was one giant fuck up.

Klaus took my choice away and that's what it all comes down to in the end. But could I have been firmer and changed the outcome? I don't know.

_8 months ago in Mystic Falls _

_Life is full of choice and it's the choices we make that decide the direction of our fate. But what if someone else makes the choice for you? Is it still down to you? I'm not sure I know the answer to that. It's a question I battle answering so often._

_"Caroline! This is ridiculous," my mom said as she parked the car in the driveway._

_I didn't answer, instead I watched the leaves twirl on the across the yard, __going __wherever the breeze forces them to go. They have no control over where they will end up. I wondered how easy it would be if the wind lead me in the right direction. _

_I turned to look at her, "please don't make me do this, mom." A foreign lump lodged in my throat. My breathing quickened to try and remove it. I felt it start. It was the same every time I had a panic attack._

_My breathing became louder and my mom turned to look at me, "don't try that attention seeking on me again." She motioned her hand for me to get out of the car. "Now get out and go in the house. The lawyer will be here soon and I don't want you messing this up," she snapped._

_My palm was sweaty with nerves. All I wanted to do was run away and live my life how I wanted to. I gripped the metal handle and swung the door open._

_Present._

I needed air. I looked around for something to focus my attention on, to distract me; my eyes landed upon a withered plant. No one would want it, and yet I felt jealous of the plant. It was free, but it was dying. I wondered if that is what it would take, would I have to die to be free? Was that the only way out? Could I do that?

No, that was the easy choice, I wouldn't be a coward. I wanted to live, I wanted to get passed this, and I wanted someone to be proud of me in the future.

I turned on my side hugging my knees and sleep was soon upon me.

I woke up to someone tapping on my window, opening my eyes I saw an old man with a white beard and a walking stick. I rolled my window down, covering my eyes from the sun with my free hand. "Can I help you?" my voice was hoarse.

He shook his head smiling, "I was just making sure you were okay honey. This part of town isn't safe and a young girl like you shouldn't be here."

I pulled the mirror down at looked at my reflection. I looked like death; mascara smeared, black tear stains down my face and my hair was matted.

"I know. I must have fallen asleep."

Concern spread across the old man's face. "Do you have somewhere to go?" he asked.

He thought I was homeless, "yes I do. I just wanted to think so I drove here and nodded off." I tugged my seat belt on. "I'll get going back..." I hesitated not sure what I should call it. I didn't have a home. But I knew I had to go back to Klaus' all my stuff was there. And I desperately needed a shower. "Thanks for checking on me," I said to him as I pulled my car into drive.

The man nodded and w**a**ved as he walked off.

I parked my car in the apartment's parking lot. Klaus' car was nowhere to be seen. I fished through my bag looking for the spare key Rebekah had given me the other day, sighing in relief when I found it.

I opened the door slowly. The curtains were closed so the room was filled with in darkness.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Kol asked.

I spun round looking at the breakfast counter where he was sitting.

"You scared me!" my hand flew to my chest. "Why are you up so early?"

"You're **j**oking right? You are joking," before I could respond he pushed some buttons on his phone and put it to his ear. "She's here," he said into the phone. "I won't." Then he hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Klaus. He's been out all night looking for you, I've been up all night in case you came back and Rebekah is at Bonnie's dorm in case you showed up there."

I felt gu**i**lty, I had everyone worried. "You could have rung me."

"We did, your phone kept going to voicemail Caroline," said annoyed.

_Shit!_ "My battery must have died, I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising too. Klaus has officially lost the plot; I have never seen him so out of control and so worried about anyone outside of our family."

I moved over to the cupboard pulling out a bowl for some cereal. Klaus didn't seem like the over protective kind of guy, if I had known it would lead to this. I wouldn't have bothered. Poor Bonnie and Rebekah had been dragged into this mess. It was an overreaction. "Wi**l**l you call Bonnie and let her know? I don't want them worrying," I asked Kol.

"I already sent her a text, in case she's asleep," Kol hopped down off the stool. "I'm going to bed; good luck."

I nodded because I had a mouthful of food. Kol walked to his bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. I contemplated going to bed, but thought it would be best if I faced Klaus first.

After I finished my breakfast and put the dishes in the sink, I heard the door open and slam shut.

"Caroline," he shouted.

Klaus was dressed in sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. His chest was h**e**aving as if he had run a marathon.

I approached him, "Shh. Kol went to bed." I held a finger up to my mouth.

Klaus put his hands on his hips, "are you out of you mind Caroline. Where were you?"

I shrugged, "I needed space so I drove to an empty parking lot and fell asleep."

"You slept in your car? In an abandoned parking lot. With a phone that had no battery."

When he says it like that it does sound like a ridiculously stupid idea, "I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't," Klaus said softly. Then he did something I wasn't expecting, he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me into his body. His face was in the crook of my neck, while his other hand tangled in my hair. "Don't ever do that ever again sweetheart."

I wrapped my arms around his middle needing the comfort. I had honestly thought this was going to be another argument. "I'm sorry."

When Klaus pulled away from me and I whimpered slightly, and then covered my mouth as I yawned.

He laughed at me, "come on, love. Let's get some sleep." He reached for my hand and pulled me gently towards his bedroom.

I took my jacket off and sat on the edge of the bed. Klaus lifted his shirt off and threw it in the wash basket. Oh god. I don't think I will ever get used to seeing his body. He chucked a t-shirt at me, "Put that on, sweetheart."

I pulled my top over my head and yanked the t-shirt he gave me over my head. I unzipped my jeans and shimmied out of them. Then reaching under the t-shirt I unclasped my bra, pulling it out through the sleeve of the t-shirt.

I noticed him staring when I wrapped my hair into a bun on top of my **h**ead. "I'm sure there's nothing I have that you haven't seen before," I said climbing under the covers.

It was a few minutes later when I heard Klaus pull down his sweats, then the bed concaved and I stiffened when I felt Klaus's hand rest on my hip. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Gets some sleep love," he whispered.

Every time I try to put distance between us, it always seems to backfire. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

**Thank you**** for reading and please leave a review letting me know your opinions and advise.**

**DDDL Challenge: I have made some letters within the chapter bold. If you can get them and then figure out what the word is. I will let you pick a name of a very important upcoming character. This challenge is just for us to make a little fun. Everything is so serious its time to let loose for a change. **

**Thanks for reading again. **


	11. Chapter 10: Date Night

**Hi guys.**

**I just want to clear up that there was no rape in this story. Caroline has never been through physical abuse. I hope this clears up any worries by you all. I'm excited for this chapter because ulterior motives are explored and things are heating up. Maybe not in a good way :/**

**I got another 16 reviews after posting the last chapter, I am very grateful to all off you and thankful for you continuous support. I love your insight and speculation.**

**Again thanks to myscyanide for going over this chapter and making all the necessary corrections and changing sentences that didn't flow or word right.**

** I made a cover photo for this story but unfortunately it's too big for this. So I posted it on my Tumblr which is ReadingLove13 . If you guys want to check it out that is.**

**I hope you all like this chapter. **

* * *

**Previously on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love-After a night of reflection Caroline returns to the flat and faces a very annoyed Kol and Klaus. There was a flashback to a small conversation between Caroline and her Mother. Apologies are made and everything seems to be just fine for the moment.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Date Night**

**It was Monday morning and** I was sat in Psychology resting my head on my forearm. I needed a job, and I had done absolutely nothing to find one, as though it was so unimportant that I had forgotten - I wanted to kick myself. for just remembering. I should have sorted it out weeks ago; this is exactly what happens when you lose focus on what you are meant to be doing.

I had the horrible feeling that I might have left it too late; I really don't know what do. MaybeI could go to administrations building and see if there are any openings on campus; which is highly unlikely considering college already started a while back. There's normally a waiting list months prior to the start of the semester. Still, I might get lucky.

"Morning love;" came a deep voice, a deep British voice was easily identifiable as Klaus'.

Rebekah had bailed on this lesson, so I was sitting by myself.

I jerked my head up and twisted around. Klaus had slipped into the seat beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulous.

"This is psychology," he glanced around the class. "Is it not?"

"You don't take psychology."

"I had a sudden surge of…" he glanced around the room, "inspiration." His eyes travelled back and captured mine.

Klaus could sell snow to Eskimo's, I almost believed him.

"Why does do I get the impression this sudden 'inspiration' make me think it has nothing to do with psychology," I raised my eyebrows.

"Because it doesn't," he paused and leaned back in the chair, lifting his feet onto the desk. "Go out with me?"

I dropped the pen I'd been holding; we stared at each other in silence for a while. "No." I said.

I didn't mean to be quite so blunt but the answer remained the same.

His face didn't change, he stayed impassive. "I thought you would say that; how about as friends?"

I hesitated, "I'm not sure."

Klaus swung his feet off the desk and leaned towards me until his lips were a breath from my ear, "please, just out for dinner that's all." He leaned back and lifted his hands up in front of him. "I promise I won't do anything else."

I searched in my bag until I found my notepad, "no because I know all too well what goes on in that little perverted head of yours." Professor Reynolds entered the class and everyone stopped talking.

"Go out with me," Klaus stated more than asked.

I shook my head and sighed.

"The different states of consciousness are..." Professor Reynolds started to explain after he had greeted the class.

Klaus interrupted, "have I offended you in any way?"

"No."

"Have you ever walked into a room or opened the refrigerator, only to forget what it was you were seeking?" Professor Reynolds said.

"Are you sure?" Klaus whispered.

Professor Reynolds went on to say, "You go through the motions, but your mind, your ego, is occupied with other things. Hence, you are in waking sleep."

"Stop ignoring me sweetheart,"

I snapped my head towards Klaus, suddenly infuriated with his constant interruptions. "I am trying to learn will you shut up!" I shouted.

Oh god.

Everyone in the class turned to face me I internally cursed myself at my outburst. I wanted to run. Run as fast as my legs would let me.

"You're not in my class," the professor said looking at Klaus.

Klaus smirked, "I know."

"I think you need to leave," he said waving towards the door.

"I'll go, only if dear Caroline here agrees to go out with me tonight."

Swallow me up, I begged.

I put my notebook up in front of my face, knowing full well the blush that would be there.

Everyone was waiting for an answer, including my professor it seemed. I was secretly hoping he would kick Klaus out before I had to answer.

Picking my dignity off of the floor I lowered my note pad, "if I say yes, will you actually leave?"

He seemed to consider for a moment before nodding, "yes."

"Then I will go out with you."

He smiled.

"Only as friends Klaus," I clarified.

"As friends," he agreed and leaned back into me, "I'll see you tonight." He kissed my cheek then swung himself over the desk and left.

"Great now that that's all settled, let's continue," the professor said.

I pulled my phone out and typed out a new message.

'Stop bailing on me. Every time you do, your brother shows up. C'

**By the time classes had finished I had** stopped by the administrations building and put my name on a waiting list of job opportunities. Klaus had texted me earlier to telling me to meet him at six at the pavilion. It was already after five, so I decided against changing. I was wearing skinny jeans and a white top with a black blazer. It would do for a friends date, because that is all it is. Nothing more and I will make that perfectly clear.

I arrived at the restaurant a little after six, Klaus was waiting for me. After placing my order, I scanned the room, noticing the staring glances shifting gazes of other students clearly as interested in the surrounding patrons as they were their meals, the parents trying to encourage their children to eat and lastly the couples who couldn't keep their eyes of each other.

"Do you want anything else?" the waitress asked.

Klaus shook his head, "Caroline?"

I smiled at the waitress, "No thanks."

"Okay, I'll bring your drinks along in a minute." She scurried off towards the bar.

Klaus's attention was on his phone and I found myself playing with the napkin rack.

After a moment Klaus leaned over the table, "so what's your story? Do you hate most men in general or is it just me, because you're different, you're not on your knees in front of me?"

"I know your type, you sail through life getting everything handed to you on a silver platter. Life doesn't work that way. Your spoiled and big headed." I sighed, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Can we just be friends?" he asked.

The waitress returned with our drinks.

"Okay, we can be friends. I am not going to have sex with you though!"

"I got it the first time sweetheart," he smirked.

I rested my elbows on the table and leaned into them, "what's your story then?" I sipped my drink. "Family wise, I mean."

His facial expression hardened at the mention off family, "there's not much to tell really. Rebekah would have filled you in,"

I couldn't help but imagine my answer would be similar; it was far too painful to drag up the past. "She mentioned you all lived with your parents."

"My mom and her husband."

"Where was your dad?"

"With some whore raising another family," he said coldly.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry." His answer had caught me off guard.

He dismissed my sympathy, "I don't have contact with him. I do with my half-brother buts he's allot older than me. Although I would prefer not to talk about him though."

From there our conversation moved to more mild mannered things and I found myself relaxing. When we were eating our meals Klaus phone buzzed, he offered a quick apology as he typed an answering text, but shortly it buzzed again and he cursed under his breath. A few minutes, and texts later, he stood up and placed a wad of cash on the table.

I looked up at him confused.

"I'm sorry. I have to go; something important came up. I'll see you at the apartment." And with that, he left.

I was stunned. We had finally started talking about normal things, like high school pranks, games and lectures. Then he became reserved after the texts started flowing in until they were constant and that's when he had taken off.

What had been so important?

He had put so much effort into getting me here, I couldn't help but annoyed and irritated by this.

Not wanting to finish my meal I grabbed my stuff and left. Walking along the pavement towards my car I stopped when I heard Klaus' voice raised in anger.

"You're going keep your fucking mouth closed, do you understand?" Klaus yelled his tone laced with incomprehensible rage. There's a loud bang then a crack, it sounded as if bones were breaking. "He is my brother. Family comes first."

My heart rate sped up and I started to shake. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to look.

"I can't lie to Rebekah, she deserves the truth," another male said.

"He means nothing to her. Do you honestly think she would stand by me?," Klaus seethed.

I turned round just in time to see Klaus' fist smash into Matt's face. I shrieked and covered my mouth with my hands. Tears formed in my eyes. Blood spattered across the wall. Klaus didn't seem inclined to stop when Matt hit the ground, he continued to kick Matt in his abdomen.

I had to stop this, i had to intervene somehow. Before I could stop myself or even plan what i was going to say, I ran over to them. "Klaus stop!" I shouted.

He reeled round and face me, his face was covered in matt's blood. His teeth gritted together, rage evident in his expression. he wasn't the Klaus I had grown to learn, he was someone else completely.

I took a step back afraid. "Leave him alone." Even though i had attempted to make myself sound authoritative my tone was shaky.

"Now why would I do that love?" he asked.

I pulled my phone from my bag, "because if you don't," I shook the phone in front of his face, "I'm calling the police."

I wasn't sure what I was actually trying to do or what I even could do, but what Klaus was doing…there was no justifying it.

Matt spluttered blood on the ground while cradling his stomach, "I'm okay Caroline."

"Are you insane? You're hurt!" I shouted.

Matt's left eye was swollen shut already with an impending bruising, and his lip was ruptured.

Klaus walked towards me, "everything is okay love, go home. I'll be there soon."

He reached his hand up to my hair, his knuckles were dusted with blood, I ducked away.

"Klaus I'm serious. Stay away from him, leave now!"

Klaus opened and closed his mouth, and then he stormed off towards his car. "Stay out of my fucking business Matt," he seethed.

When Klaus was out of view, I kneeled down beside Matt.

Matt took a sharp breath when I touched his face, "what did you do that for?"

Seriously? "I was trying to help you."

Matt tried to stand but almost fell. I gave him my arm to help steady him.

"I deserved that Caroline. This never happened okay?"

"Matt," I tried.

"Please, this didn't happen - for all our sakes. You shouldn't be here Caroline, you need to stay out of this."

Before I could ask him to expand he was already limping away.

* * *

**Over on the other side of the parking lot.**

"It's done; he won't be a problem any more. I will fix this, okay?" Klaus said into the phone.

"Good because little brother, they ruined my life and I want to ruin theirs," Another voice said laced with venom.

* * *

**Next on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love- Caroline makes a phone call to someone in mystic falls and they have a heart to heart. Then she returns to the apartment, where there is a confrontation between Klaus, Rebekah and herself. **

**Chapter 11 should be up by Sunday/Monday. **


	12. Chapter 11: The Phone Call

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. Just a few things:**

**1: I made a cover photo for this story but unfortunately it's too big for this. So I posted it on my Tumblr which is ReadingLove13 . If you guys want to check it out that is.**

**2: I have another DDDL challenge for you all at the bottom.**

**3: thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and just stopped by to read, it is really appreciated.**

**Also I get a lot of guest reviews and since I can't reply to you personally I thought I would on here: **

**To messy: Yes Caroline's past will be coming back to bite her in the ass. But it's going to happen slowly, some things are revealed in this chapter but I will give you a warning not everything is black and white. **

**To BethaM: Thank you I loved your review because I was trying to do exactly that! **

**The next chapter should be up in by Friday hopefully. Enjoy and I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Phone Call**

**I had spent over an hour debating my next move,** before I finally decided against running. I pulled my car into the apartment's parking lot. It was crowded, I was lucky to get a space.

Music thumped from somewhere within the apartment building.

The atmosphere was chilly, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed for the stairs. People swarmed against the brick walls and apartment communal doors. Some I recognized from my classes but I had never actually talked to.

I couldn't help but feel resentful for whoever decided to throw a party on a Monday night. I needed to study for my looming literature paper tomorrow. It wasn't majorly important but with midterms coming up, it would be beneficial.

Pushing myself through the heavy double doors at the top off the second flight of stairs, I smacked into a wall. Blonde hair collapsed in front off of my face.

At least I thought it was a wall, pushing my hair out of my face, I looked up to see Kol staring at me.

"You don't want to go in there Caroline, Klaus has fucking lost his mind!" he shouted above the laughter and music.

I wondered if he was referring to Matt, but I didn't want to open my mouth and say the wrong thing. They had both told me to stay out of it, so that's what I was going to do.

Although I wasn't going to act like it never happened when Klaus and I are on our own, that would be idiotic. If I'm going to remain living in his apartment for the time being, I have to hear a valid reason for his actions.

I needed to feel safe.

I wanted to feel safe.

I pushed myself up on my tip toes so I was closer to his ear, "What's going on?" I asked.

"The apartments trashed, he's throwing a massive party and he is absolutely hammered. I'm going to Bonnies."

Klaus was throwing the party? I swear, he is the most complex man I have ever known. I just don't understand him or his actions.

Kol pulled my hand so I moved towards the wall, allowing two students to get passed us. "I wouldn't normal mind, heck I love a good party but he knew I had a football match in the morning." Kol let go of my hand, "Are you coming with me?"

"I need to talk to him." I said.

Kol shook his head, "Good look with that. If you need anything call Bonnie okay?"

I nodded. "I will."

Kol headed down the stairs and I walked cautiously towards the apartment. The door was slightly opened. I nudged it open the rest of the way, music, laughter and shouting amplified.

There must have been at least a couple dozen off people in here. The whole kitchen was crowded, I pushed myself through towards the living room. I glanced around looking for Klaus. The paintings on the far wall were slanted, there was glass on the floor and what I hoped was a drink spillage on the white rug. Plastic cups were scattered everywhere.

Then my eyes landed on the back of Klaus' head. He had his face in the crook of Riley's neck. Her hands were tightly threaded through his hair. Riley was also a freshman and she was in mine and Rebekah's psychology class. I couldn't bring myself to look away. His hands dipped down low.

"You look pissed," a male voice said as he stood beside me. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's-" I paused, thinking back to our conversation at the Pavilion. "Just my friend."

The man passed me a bottled drink, I took it and smiled at him. "That would have been extremely uncomfortable if he was."

I laughed, "Tell me about it," I needed a distraction because seeing Klaus was stirring up emotions I didn't want to be stirred up. "I'm Caroline."

"Well Caroline, I'm Jake." He lifted up his bottle and I did the same allowing mine to click his. "So do you go to college here?"

I took that moment as an opportunity to look at him. He towered over me with his lean body, dark black hair and brown eyes. Jake was definitely good looking, I had to give him that.

"Yeah I do, I'm a freshman. What about you?"

He shrugged, "I graduated last year, what brings you to this party?" he asked.

I hesitated, "I live here." His eyebrows rose. "Temporarily though." I added.

"Okay, do you want to dance?" He asked.

Did I want to dance? Not really, but Jake was nice and that's what I needed.

Before I could accept, Klaus stumbled beside me and draped his arms around my shoulder. I found myself supporting most of his body weight. "Car-oline lets go." He stuttered.

"I'm talking Klaus," I said moving his arm from around my shoulder. "Klaus this is Jake."

"I know who is he is!" Klaus snapped, he grabbed my arm. "Come on were going to my room."

"Ow!" I yelled. "Get off of me Klaus, you're hurting me."

Jake put his hand on Klaus' arm, "That's enough, you're hurting her."

I felt relieved when Klaus let go off my arm, then I gasped when I caught sight of his fist pound into Jake's face.

Jake swayed back surprised.

Klaus' lifted his arm again, I grasped it and tugged on him until he turned around. "Don't, If you touch him one more time. I will leave." I shouted. I wasn't sure if that would actually work, but it was worth a try.

I was furious that Klaus thought he had the right to hurt someone because they were protecting me from him. He had a nerve.

"If you ever look at her again, I will break your fuckin' jaw!" Klaus yelled. I winced when he tried to get me off of his arm.

"Whoa Klaus mate, calm down," another male voice said.

I let go off Klaus and scampered down the hall towards the bedroom.

I needed to be away from him. Tears formed in my eyes and I allowed them flow.

I cried for my traumatic night.

I cried for my past.

I even cried for my future.

Jake didn't deserve what Klaus had done to him, it reminded me off Stefan back home. He had tried so hard to help me, to support me and I pushed him away. I refused to accept his help. I was listening now, and I wanted his help now.

Decision made, I pulled my phone out of my bag, searching for his number. The phone rang several times and I considered hanging up.

"Caroline?"

Too late, he had already answered. There was that voice I had given so much grief too. "Hi Stefan," I said softly. There was a moment of silence and I doubted that this was a good idea.

I heard him sigh in the background, "I thought I would never hear from you."

"You always told me that teacher and students should never have a personal relationship."

"Well I'm not your teacher anymore Caroline. How are you?" He asked.

I had two options, one I could tell him everything was fine and not to worry about me. The other was tell him everything, let him know what was going on. I choose the latter, because that was the reason why I had dialled his number. I wanted to talk to someone honestly.

I told him everything from the moment I arrived here up until the moment I rang him. Stefan allowed me to spill my guts, he never interrupted me.

"Everything will be okay Caroline I promise."

I sniffled.

"I hope you're not mad that I told Callie where you were, she really wanted to make it up to you." Stefan said.

I nodded, more to myself because he couldn't see me, "No I'm not mad. She's your sister Stefan and we have known each other for years," I paused. "I honestly think we could be friends again."

I wasn't sure we could, but I knew Stefan was hopeful and I didn't want to upset him. I would honestly try to forgive.

"Good. Did she mention Ryan?"

I sighed, I knew this would come up I just hadn't prepared myself. "Yes I know he's in jail but that has nothing to do with me, and there's nothing I can do."

"Would you if you could?" he asked.

I grabbed a pillow and shoved it in my lap. "Would I what?"

"Would you help him?" Stefan voice was laced with disgust.

"I don't know Stefan. What he and I had, it was over a long time ago." I thought for a moment, "But I do still care about him."

"He used you Caroline, you were still a student," said Stefan.

Yes I was still a student, but I wanted to be with Ryan and that was my choice. The blame couldn't all be put on him. Ryan had been funny, charming, respectful and loving. He had been everything I wanted in a guy. It helped that he was hot as well. But would I still be with him if all that hadn't of happened? That was the million dollar question. There's also that part of us that wonders 'What if'.

"I initiated it." I reasoned.

Stefan groaned into the phone clearly annoyed at me for still standing in Ryan's corner, "Caroline you may have initiated it but he was your teacher, he knew better and had an obligation to all students. As soon as he allowed you to continue your infatuation and encourage that, he failed."

Argh, "It wasn't an infatuation Stefan."

"What was it then? Love? You felt a connection because he took pity on you!"

"I don't want to talk about him anymore Stefan. I just wanted to hear a familiar voice." I snapped.

A moment of silence followed.

"Okay. Okay I'll drop it. So tell me about this hot guy? He's not a professor is he?" Stefan sniggered.

I threw the pillow that was in my lap across the room and snorted, "That's one way to make a joke out of a very sore subject."

"I do try." He laughed.

We had talked for a little while longer, Stefan told me about his plans for Christmas and he talked about his family. Then we said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I walked over to the closet and rifled through my clothes that I put away here yesterday. I hung my blazer up and removed my top, chucking it in the wash basket. I shimmied out of my jeans then I massaged my scalp with my fingertips.

Someone slammed into the back off me and wrapped their arms around my waist. The music was too loud for me to of notice the door even open. I was just about to scream, when I smelt him. It was Klaus.

"You scared the shit out of me," I said. I didn't want to argue with him anymore. After talking to Stefan I realised I can't go through life being angry and sad. I needed to be in a place where I was happy. And focusing on arguments was not the way to do it.

"You smell remarkable love," he whispered as he nestled his face on my shoulder, I could feel his breath on my bare skin.

"Klaus..." I attempted to protest but it came out as more off a moan. My body was clearly deceiving me.

Klaus started to draw circles on my stomach, and that was all it took to remind me that I stood in nothing but my underwear.

I tried to manoeuvre out of his arms but his arms only tightened around me.

A quiet moan escaped from his throat when he pressed his pelvis against me, I could feel how much he wanted me. At that moment I couldn't think off a reason why we shouldn't take that step.

Klaus turned me around and pushed me against the wall, our eyes locked together. Without his eyes leaving mine, his hand dipped into the small of my back. I had seen with Riley in the living room but this was different. He was being caution, watch every reaction I give to his touches.

His face moved closer and I thought he was going to kiss me, instead he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine.

"Not like this." He whispered, brushing his lips ever so slightly against mine. "I want you, but not like this." He stumbled back and left the room.

I didn't understand what he meant but I didn't want to wait to find out, I tugged one of Klaus' t-shirts out of the wardrobe and pulled in over my head. I crawled into the bed and brought the covers up to my chin.

I can't believe what I was just about to do. Sleep couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

**Next on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly: The party ends and Klaus goes to bed. Will he remember what happened in the morning? Caroline finally tells Klaus how it is and Rebekah voices her concerns about Matt. Bonnie, Rebekah and Caroline have a girls night. **

* * *

**Okay there's chapter eleven.**

**One thing: Stefan's family has known Caroline's family since they born so obviously her having his number ect. Is because off that. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.**

**DDDL: There was a quote out of the vampire diaries in this chapter. If you guess what it is, I'll send you the flash back scene from the next chapter.**

**See you all at chapter 12 **


	13. Chapter 12: Panic Attack

**Hi everyone,**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story it's amazing and I love reading what you guys think.**

**And a big thank you too mscyanide for going through this chapter and making necessary changes and suggestions. **  


* * *

**Previously on Dangerous, Deadly And Deathly Love: Caroline returned to the apartment to confront Klaus, but when she arrived she wasn't expecting to find a party. Caroline has a heart to heart with Stefan and an important piece of her past is revealed. Klaus and Caroline found themselves in a compromising position again.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Panic Attack**

Chapter twelve: Panic Attack

It was a little after three a.m. when the music had finally died down and everyone had started to leave.

A few minutes past and Klaus' footsteps descended the hall, I turned on my side and faced the window. I kept my eyes closed and pulled the covers up my body.

The bedroom door creaked and I heard Klaus stumble into the wardrobe, he cursed under his breath.

His footsteps approached closer to the bed, thumbling sounds of him removing his clothes could then be heard.

The mattress moved and then I felt Klaus' breath on my cheek. I could smell the alcohol coming from him, permeating from his pores, and it made me want to move, yet I couldn't.

I was frozen.

"I'm not supposed to feel this way," he whispered, his tone low and seductive.

I tried to keep my breathing even, but I couldn't help the small hitch that occurred upon hearing his voice. Feel what way? I hate drunken confessions.

Then he did something that surprised me, he leaned down and lightly placed his lips on my cheek.

"Goodnight Caroline," he whispered.

"Klaus?" I said turning to face him.

"I thought you were asleep love," his words were slightly slurred. I closed my eyes as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

It was comforting.

I opened my eyes and our gazes locked. Neither of us wanted to break contact.

My tongue darted out to wet my dry lips, "I know we have a lot to talk about but..."

"I'm not having sex with you," he cut in and laughed.

I groaned, "I didn't mean that," I paused, then I shuffled myself so I was closer to him and laid my head on his bare chest. I wrapped my arm around his torso. "I meant this."

Klaus stiffened then relaxed and pulled me closer with his arm.

We didn't say anything else, we just stayed like that until sleep took over.

I woke up to find my limbs tangled with Klaus'; my head was still on his shoulder and his fingers were laced in my hair. My leg had somehow ended up entwined between his.

"Stop it sweetheart," Klaus' whined as I attempted to break free off his hold.

Klaus tightened his arms around me.

I laughed lightly, "Klaus, we need to talk." My tone was more serious.

He groaned, "How pissed are you?"

I wasn't sure exactly what he was referring too, Jake or Matt? Based on his alcohol consumption, there was the possibility that he wouldn't remember punching Jake. Which would mean he wouldn't remember how close we had gotten. "I want an explanation."

Klaus removed his arms from around me and reached into his bedside drawer. He placed two pills in his mouth and washed them down with bottled water that was sitting on his bedside table. "Matt said something about Rebekah that I didn't like."

"Are you serious? So why did you leave the restaurant so quickly?"

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "He was winding me up okay? JUST LET IT GO!" he shouted.

I pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed, "Don't shout at me."

"Caroline," he said softly.

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

His bloodshot eyes were heavy with worry, "I had a party, that's all I remember. Why what did I do?"

His confession only amplified my anger, "I don't know." I shrugged, "Maybe because you trashed this entire apartment, ran Kol out of his own home, and then hit a guy I was talking too."

I crossed my arms.

His expression changed and his eyebrows knitted together, "Where did that come from?" he reached for my hand.

I looked down at my arm and saw the bruise that had formed. Oh god. Instinctively I pulled my arm away from him.

His gaze was fixed upon the bruise on my arm. "Where did it come from Caroline?"

"It was an accident," I said, watching his face morph from confusion to rage.

Klaus backed me up against the wall, he took my arm and started rubbing where the large number of burst blood vessels had turned my skin purple.

"I grabbed your arm and pulled you..." he said seemingly shifting through his hazy memories.

I bit my lip and swallowed hard, my heart was leaping out of my chest.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me," I tried to reassure him.

His eye narrowed, "We..."

"Nothing happened." I interrupted him because I knew where he was going with this and I didn't want to talk about it.

"But we would have."

I sighed, "You don't know that."

"You were hoping I wouldn't remember," he laughed and moved away from me. Hurt flashed across his face.

"No! I was pissed that you forgot," I admitted to myself and Klaus. I hadn't even realised why I was so annoyed until now. "Because if anything had of happened..."

"What do you want Caroline?"

I looked away from him. "I want us to just be friends," I lied.

Klaus nodded, "then friends we are." He grabbed the knob on the door and walked out.

* * *

"None of this makes sense," I snapped. I knew it was a bad idea to skip my classes today.

Klaus and I had tidied up the apartment the best we could with the cleaning equipment that was available. The rug was ruined, it had an impressive accumulation of red wine stains. A couple photo frames were shattered beyond repair, but everything else was salvageable.

Not long after Klaus had received a phone call from his mom asking for him to go and visit. In his absence I took the opportunity to hit the books.

The door opened then closed, a brief moment later Kol was standing in the kitchen doorway with a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth.

"Haven't you just been to football practice?"

He nodded.

I raised my eyebrows, "Doesn't that defeat the object of going to football practice? Eating unhealthy snacks."

Kol took the bar from his mouth, "Sorry chocolate police," he moved over to the refrigerator and took a bottle of water.

I shook my head and resumed studying my biology book.

"Where's Klaus?" Kol pulled my book away from me and started flicking through it.

I shrugged, "Something about going to see his mom."

"I'm sure he is loving that," Kol's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"What makes you say that?"

"His mom favours him above all, she suffocates him with attention and he hates it. Ever since his real dad died."

I gasped, "His dad's dead." Klaus had never given that impression.

"You know this is a conversation you should be having with Klaus, I don't want to be on the wrong end of his fist." Kol laughed then he passed me my book back, "You fancy grabbing some lunch?"

I pondered, "Yeah sure. Why not?"

"Okay I'm gonna' grab a shower and then we'll go." Kol walked towards the hall then turned to face me, "By the way, you're driving Goldie locks."

* * *

Kol reached over to my plate, I swatted his hand away. "Stop pinching my French fries."

"Did your mother never teach you how to share?" he mocked.

I shook my head, I knew he was only joking, "didn't your mother ever tell you to ask for what you want instead of taking other peoples."

I shoved a French fry teasingly into my mouth.

His smile dropped, "my mother's dead."

Oh, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

He laughed, "I was only kidding."

I threw a French fry at his face. "That is not funny Kol," I said seriously.

His lips formed a hard line, "you're right."

"How are you and Bonnie?"

Kol's smile returned, "Really good, I've never met anyone like her before. We just complete each other, you know?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, but I can imagine. You're in love."

My attention was stolen when I heard a raised voice, my eyes wandered over to the far booth where a man and a young girl sat.

"What did you do?" the man seethed at the young child.

She couldn't have been more than ten years old. It was obvious by the way her eyes diverted to the floor, that she was scared.

"Answer me god damn it!"

The girl flinched and I found myself holding my throat.

* * *

My hand trembled and I let go. My bottom lip quivered, I didn't understand. This couldn't be possible.

My mom grasped the kitchen counter with her hands, her eyes staring blankly out of the window. Darkness covered the room, but the moon illuminated enough to make out objects.

"My daddy's dead mommy? You said he was dead," I cried trying to make sense of this all.

"He is dead," she said coldly.

I winced. "No, no. Please mommy no." I begged, my body falling to the floor. Tears flowed uncontrollably, my head was spinning.

My mom moved over to the phone and picked it up, "I need you to go upstairs."

My breaths were uneven and I was finding it hard to get them back under control, it hurt.

It hurt so much, "what a-re yo-u goin-g do?"

"Go to your room Caroline," she seethed.

"Momm-"

My mom rushed over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, her eyes were full of unshed tears. "I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" she shook me.

I didn't need to be asked again because whoever that was it wasn't my mom.

I broke free of her grip and ran upstairs, I stumbled on the top step and ended up crawling across the hall to my room.

I hid under my bed because it was the one place I always felt safe. Only it didn't feel safe anymore, I'm not sure there would ever be a safe place to go.

* * *

I can't breathe.

Air in.

Air out.

I had to remind myself, but at this moment it doesn't seem physically possible. Everyone's voices sounded muffled and the air thinned around me.

Sweat accumulated on my forehead and the back off my neck. My hands trembled with fear and my stomach did somersaults.

My breathing quickened, became shallow It didn't feel like oxygen was reaching my lungs. It felt like I was suffocating and just like the rest of my life; I couldn't control it.

I could make out Kol in front of me, my vision was blurred with the excessive tears.

'Help!' I wanted to scream, but I couldn't speak. I needed to take my mind off of it somehow.

Then the sensations that my heart was beating faster started. Thoughts invaded my mind that I was going to die. It was overwhelming.

I wanted it to stop.

Water.

Water.

Think of the water.

"Caroline?" Kol asked holding my face in his hands.

I blinked through the tears and his face became clearer. My breathing slowed down. Shortly after everything returned to normal.

I tried to ignore the crowd that had surrounded me.

Kol must have sensed my fear, "ignore them." He glanced around us, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, can we please leave?" I asked.

* * *

We pulled into the apartments parking lot, Klaus' car was parked on the other side. Kol had tried to talk to me, but I asked him to leave me alone. "Kol, please don't mention this to Klaus."

Kol put the car into park and turned to face me, "Caroline what happened?"

I rubbed my eyes, "sometimes I have a panic attack when I think of things. Please, I don't want to think about it again."

"Okay, but this isn't over. What happened in there was scary shit Caroline."

I nodded and we headed into the building.

I had taken a shower and brushed my teeth when Klaus popped his head around the bathroom door, "Bekah and Bonnie will be here in a minute."

His eyes travelled from my feet and up my legs until he reached my bath robe, "stop looking, you ass."

I pushed passed him and scampered down the hall.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello," I answered without checking the caller id.

"It's me."

The line went silent for several moments before I had built up the courage to speak, "I thought you made it perfectly clear you didn't want to talk to me."

"I wouldn't if it wasn't important Caroline."

I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling at the threads on the covers.

She sighed, "I've made you an appointment tomorrow at noon, and I need you here."

A tear escaped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, "Mom-"

"Caroline this is not up for discussion be at my house at noon and I will take you."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to see him?" I asked.

She laughed, "There are some things not under my control Caroline, I am still the sheriff but Ryan is ruining my life, so I suggest you talk him into signing the papers." She paused, "Don't be late."

And with that she hung up.

Tomorrow was definitely going to be a nightmare.

* * *

**Okay there you have chapter twelve, I hope you all enjoyed it. If anybody is confused or has any questions feel free to ask me and I will answer to the best of my ability.**


	14. Chapter 13: Returning Home

_**Hi all you beautiful people, **_

_**I have a few things to mention. **_

_**Firstly, my new cover for DDDL can be found on my tumblr:**__** ReadingLove13**__** it was created by the lovely Cindy who can be found on tumblr at **__**Klaroline Fantasies**__**.**_

_**Secondly, thanks to my fab beta Natasha, go visit her amazing story loopholes at her account mscyanide**_

_**Thirdly, I just wanted to take a minute to thank all you readers who noticed this story had been plagiarised along with other stories. It seems we may have to keep our eyes open. **_

_**Lastly, a huge thanks to all of you who are actually reading this story. **_

_**I love you all.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Dangerous, Deadly and Deathly Love: Klaus and Caroline mended bridges and called a truce. Kol and Caroline went out for lunch, but a memory of her past caused her to hyperventilate. Caroline received a phone call from Mystic Falls.**_

* * *

*_You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence, afraid you'll say something wrong_*

**Chapter thirteen: Returning Home**

* * *

**I walked down the hall.** Rebekah was sitting on the recliner and bonnie was in Kol's lap on the couch. Klaus was standing in the Kitchen doorway.

"Hey, Caroline," Rebekah said with a grin. She looked me up and down, "you need to change."

I looked down at my attire; jeans and a sweatshirt. What was wrong with my clothes? "Why?" I asked sceptically.

My gaze turned back to them and that's when I realised they were over dressed for a night in. Bonnie and Rebekah both had dresses on. Kol was dressed in a shirt and jeans. A big difference from his many different sweats.

Klaus walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the hall back to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him.

I backed into the bed, "Is there a reason why I am in your room?"

He laughed, and moved over to the closet, "ours." Klaus pulled his top over his head, which left him shirtless.

I tore my eyes away from his back and bit my lip. "Excuse me?"

"Our room. As long as you are staying here, this is your room as much as it is mine."

"Until your week's up and you can have sex again," I said as I rolled my eyes knowingly.

Klaus' movements froze, and I wondered if I had offended him.

He sighed then turned to face me, "Sweetheart," he paused. "We are going to a frat party, so you might want to change."

For a split second I thought he would tell me how wrong I was, but he didn't. Klaus had left me hanging and I was slightly pissed at him.

So did this mean after the weeks up, I'm out? I couldn't fathom what he meant.

"I can't," I said.

Klaus raised his eyebrows questioning.

I rolled my eyes and lowered myself onto the edge of the bed, "I'm not going to any party."

"Why not?" he pulled another t-shirt over his head.

I didn't want to tell him, but there wasn't enough time to even come up with an alternative, "I'm visiting my mom tomorrow and it's a five hour drive back to Mystic Falls. If I drink I won't make it."

"Come with us - we don't even have to drink."

"You can drink all you want," I stated confused.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow."

I pulled both of my legs onto the bed and crossed them, "no, you're not."

Klaus laughed. "Yes I am. Come on, get changed," he commanded.

I sighed, "You're not coming with me and I am not going to a party. Besides I already invited Callie over here tonight."

He threw his dirty clothes into the wash bin, "I'll stay in too."

I groaned. "No. it's a girl's night, which means no guys."

Klaus seemed to be thinking, he stood silently.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door, "Caroline, Nik!" Rebekah shouted. "Are you guys ready, we need to leave."

"Klaus go," I stood up and gently pushed on his chest.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm coming Rebekah."

Klaus kissed my forehead and slid out the door.

I took a deep breath, totally unaware that I had been holding it.

* * *

**A few hours later and Callie** and I were both sitting on the couch watching reruns of Socio. It had been our favourite TV series when we were younger. It was a relief to be away from Klaus, I felt like I could breathe. He was messing with my mind.

Although Klaus had text me numerous times asking if I needed anything for my trip tomorrow. I had simply replied that I had everything organised and he still wasn't coming.

I had so desperately tried to escape my past and the thought of him becoming acquainted with it, unsettled me.

Callie and I had ordered take out; Callie and all the carry out boxes were sprawled across the coffee table.

"I better go; I have class in the morning." Callie said pushing herself up off of the couch with a loud groan.

I laughed reaching for the TV remote, and pressed pause. "I would prefer to go to class."

Callie's face dropped, "I'm sorry, but good luck with tomorrow and if you have any problems or need someone to talk to, call Stefan."

We walked over to the apartment's door, "I will do and thanks, I'm sure I will survive."

I opened the door for her. "It's been fun Cal; I'll see you when I get back?"

She nodded. "Definitely. Good night Caroline. Text me."

"Night."

Not long after Callie had left and I had begun to clear up our stuff there was a loud thump as Bonnie and Klaus struggled to help Kol down the hall way.

I covered my mouth as I laughed at the sight of Kol - his eyes were drooping and the left side of his mouth had dropped.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Klaus winked at me.

"We should have a foursome," Kol slurred his words.

"Definitely not," Bonnie interjected. "And at this rate you're not even going to have a twosome anytime soon."

There was a loud gasp, and then quietness followed. Kol had understood Bonnie's threat.

* * *

**I pulled my hair into a bun on** top on my head, I noticed him staring. "Will you quit staring?" I slid under the covers and settled my head against my pillow.

He laughed and tore his gaze away from me.

I watched as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans down. Then he stepped out of them, pulled the covers back and crawled onto the mattress.

I stiffened when I felt his hand rest on my abdomen, but I made no attempt to move.

"I want to go with you," he said. "Hell, there is no way I am allowing you to go by yourself sweetheart."

I knew this battle had been lost;I had a feeling that I'd already lost this battle, that he would be going with me; he had been bugging me all night about coming. Even if I managed to leave without him, I was certain Klaus would have found a way to follow me, no matter what I said.

I wrinkled my nose, "Okay, but I have this family thing at noon and you can't be there."

"That's fine, what time do you want to leave?"

"I was planning to set off around six."

Klaus placed his head on my pillow and I felt his warm breath tickle my ear, "why don't we set of around half four?"

I groaned.

He chuckled, "come on Caroline, it's not like you can just see your mom whenever you want. Make the most of it."

Too tired to argue, I just mumbled in agreement and closed my eyes. Klaus seemed to have noticed this and he leaned down and kissed my cheek before tightening his grip around me.

* * *

**I woke up to the sound of Klaus'** annoying alarm clock, my eyes remained closed as I slammed the snooze button. I needed more sleep, I felt deprived. I knew that wasn't a possibility, so instead I rolled myself off of the mattress and onto my feet.

Peeling my eyes open, I looked at the bed, Klaus was nowhere to be seen. I scurried down the hall and into the kitchen, Klaus was leaning against the counter with his phone to his ear.

_who could be he be calling at this time in the morning?_

Klaus gazed at me and smirked. "Just one and one night as well. "Just hold on a minute," He said. he pointed to me, "Go and grab my wallet Caroline from the bedside table in the bedroom."

I frowned, but followed through with what he asked.

Klaus winked at me when I handed him his wallet. I rolled my eyes on response. I still wasn't sure what he was doing.

I leaned forward, watching him pull his credit card from the back of the wallet.

Then he read out the numbers on his card, "Okay I'll see you around mid-day." He placed his phone in front of him.

"Morning sweetheart," He smiled.

"Who was that?"

"The Marlette."

I raised my eyebrows, awaiting on him to elaborate.

He sighed, "I've booked us a room for tonight."

He booked us a room? my initial intention wasn't to stay over in Mystic Falls tonight. I thought the best approach would be to get in and to get out as fast as possible. Without turning many heads in my direction.

I highly doubted that Klaus would allow me to drive some of the way, and it is a seven hour drive one way. Could I really expect him to drive there and back in one day?

I smiled at him, "Okay. I'm going in the shower."

* * *

**We pulled into the driveway shortly** after ten a.m. I wanted nothing more than to reach over, grab the steering wheel and turn the car right back around.

However, I refrained.

"You okay sweetheart?" Klaus' asked.

I merely nodded.

My shoulders hunched as I pushed the car door open and hiked up the gravelled driveway towards the two story house with red shutters and a steep roof. The same house that haunted my memories for the last seven years.

"Just one day, then I can go back," I told myself.

I opened the front door and stepped in, moving to the side to allow Klaus in.

Klaus walked in and smiled at me.

"Mom?" I shouted, closing the door behind me.

"In the kitchen Caroline," her voice trailed through the hallway.

I entered the kitchen with Klaus following behind. "Hi mom, this is my friend…"

Her eyes dropped towards the floor and she cut in, "I hope your shoes are not dirty."

Her gaze returned back to the scattered papers on the kitchen table.

"No, we just got out of the car, this is Klaus." I waved my hand towards Klaus.

Her eyes didn't stray, "don't expect to be sharing a room."

I rolled my eyes.

Klaus cleared his throat, "actually I've already booked myself and Caroline in a nearby hotel."

This caught my mom's attention; she looked up at Klaus and raised her eyebrows.

Klaus smiled, "It's nice to meet you Liz."

I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

My mom nodded, "that would be for the best." She faced me, "you're early."

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, unsure of how I was going to answer.

Klaus stepped forward, "I thought it would be nice if we came early, then you could both spend some time together."

I inwardly groaned.

"That's not necessary," she said her tone emotionless. She turned to look at me. "But since you are here now, I suppose you could watch your sister. I have to go into the precinct."

"Are you sure mom?" I asked.

She had never trusted me with her on my own before.

"Yes, wake her up from her nap now," she gathered all of the papers up in her arms. "Then she will need to be changed and a bottle."

I ascended the stairs up to Amelia-Grace's nursery.

I hadn't seen her since I left for college.

Would she remember me? Probably not since she was only seven months old.

I opened the door to her nursery, noting nothing had changed.

The walls a light pink with a yellow butterfly border. The furniture was all white wood. Play Toys were neatly organized on the shelves.

Above the crib the blinds had been drawn.

I peered over the crib and there she lay, fast asleep. She was still relatively small, but she had grown since I had last seen her. Blonde whispers of curly hair were beaded with sweat.

She was the picture of perfection. Absolutely beautiful, I reached into the crib and lightly stroked her cheek.

Was it so wrong to not want to wake her?

I picked up a still sleeping Amelia. "Hi sweetie," I said softly into her ear.

I rocked her and she began to stir. I laid Amelia on the change table and unbuttoned her onesie.

I removed her diaper and was grateful that it was only wet.

Amelia's eyes opened and she looked disorientated. Clearly the cool air on her skin had fully wakened her.

I cleaned her up, secured a clean diaper and fastened her onesie back up. "All done baby."

I lifted her up and kissed her little pink cheek. I opened the curtains and cleaned up the changing essentials. Then I carried her downstairs on my hip. By now she was fully awake and attempting to pull on my hair.

I walked into the kitchen, while using my free hand to pull my hair to the side. "Has my mom gone?" I asked Klaus.

Klaus turned around and smiled at me. "Yes, she left a bottle for her over there," he pointed towards the counter near the fridge.

I strapped Amelia into her highchair. When I was confident enough that she couldn't escape, I moved over and picked up the bottle and bib.

Fastening the bib around her neck, she made some mumbled incoherent noises. Drool escaped down her chin, I laughed and wiped it off with the bib.

"There you go," I said, placing the bottle in front of her. I watched as her small chubby fingers wrapped themselves around the bottle and she eagerly brought the bottle up to her mouth.

I seated myself in the chair next to Amelia.

"I made us some coffee," he said passing me a cup.

I took it willingly. "Thank you," I paused, taking a sip. "Sorry about my mom."

"She is a pleasure," he mocked.

I laughed. "Yeah tell me about it."

"Where are you going at noon?"

I took a sip of the warm liquid, to give myself a moment to think. "My mom needs to talk to me."

Klaus nodded.

We fell into a comfortable silence until Amelia slammed her bottle on the table and started giggling. Milk mixed with drool was rolling down her chin; I leaned over and wiped her face.

Klaus started to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

She tried to grab my hand. "Ow!" I yelped dramatically.

This only seemed to encourage her as her giggles grew louder and I couldn't prevent the smile that spread across my face. "Is that funny?" I asked.

"I want to check out some places here, and I need to pick up our key for the hotel." Klaus said, standing up and putting the mugs into the sink. "Will you be okay here?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, you go." I waved my hand.

"I'll see you later," Klaus picked up the keys off of the kitchen counter and walked out of the room.

Klaus seemed off, we had been fine until before we arrived. I had slept most of the drive over here, but when I was awake we talked and listened to the radio.

* * *

**It was a little after 12pm,** I followed one of the prison guards down the long hall, until we came to a room at the end. I knew this is where he would be.

My mom had already told me that it was in a private room, considering this wasn't a proper visitation that wasn't too surprising. The guard moved to the side and held his hands behind his back.

Slowly I reached for the door knob then opened it. Inside the room was all concrete - floors and walls. There was a mirror on the far wall, which I assumed was one-way glass behind which they would be watching. All for my safety of course.

A metal table with two chairs stood in the middle of the otherwise empty room. My gaze eventually fell upon Ryan. His medium brown hair seemed slightly shorter than I remembered, brown eyes, and an orange jumpsuit that made me very weary.

"Ryan," I greeted as I sat down on the unoccupied chair.

"Hello beautiful," Ryan looked up and our eyes locked.

My breath hitched in my throat.

He smirked at me. "Are you nervous Caroline?"

He was playing with me, wanting to get a rise out off me. Hell, he knew exactly how to provoke me. The thought unsettled me. "Not nervous." I shifted on the chair, the cold metal irritating my bare legs. "Uncomfortable."

"I've missed you."

I broke our eye contact and scoffed, "don't do that."

I glanced around the room before returning to look at him. "Don't pretend like you care."

"I did care about you."

"Yeah, the figurative word being 'did'," I rolled my eyes.

His hand moved closer to mine and slowly he let one of his fingers lightly touch my hand, "Caroline…"

I closed my eyes at his voice and touch. Thoughts brought me back to the past and I snatched my hand away.

"We would never have worked."

"We had every chance of working, you just wouldn't give us a chance," I pointed my finger in his face.

Ryan's expression hardened, "everything we had fell apart the moment your mother found out. My life is ruined Caroline, and it is all because of your infatuation with me."

My infatuation? He can't be serious, it was so much more than an infatuation and he knows it.

It was my first love. 'You don't deserve to experience love, Caroline.' My mom's words echoed in my head. Maybe she was right.

I shook my head, "I know you're angry, but don't blame this all on me. You and I both know this was far from one sided."

"Angry?" he said the word like it was a foreign concept. He then moved closer and gritted his teeth, "angry doesn't even cut it; I am beyond livid, and it's all your fault."

"Don't," my gaze dropped to the floor.

"I worked my ass off to get where I was. You know full well how much that job meant to me."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and glancing back at him, "your father."

"Yes my father Caroline, you know he spent every last dollar to get me through school and college," he paused. "What do you think he would say if he was alive?"

Ryan pushed himself back in his chair, as if subconsciously creating a distance between us.

I contemplated if he meant that as a rhetorical question. "He would be proud of you," I answered none the less.

"And would your father be proud of you?"

That was a low blow and he knew it. Just the mention of my father pulled at my heart strings. My chest tightened. Even after six years it was still raw and somewhat unbearable to reminisce.

"Don't talk about my father," I winced.

He laughed sinfully, "nothing ever changes does it? I open a page and you close it."

He rocked back and forth on his chair, smirking at me.

I sighed, "I need you to sign the papers. Stop prolonging the inevitable."

"I want my freedom."

I pushed the papers towards him, "I can't negotiate with you; you're the one who took your anger out on the wrong person."

He pushed the papers back towards me, "then I am not signing anything."

"You do realise that as long as you are in here," I waved my hand around the room, "you have no legal rights anyway. Besides you and I both know this arrangement is for the best."

I flinched as he slammed his hands on the table, moving closer to me, "you are pathetic. I am going to make your mother's and your life a living hell."

I bit my lip, realisation settling in. "This is about revenge isn't it? Your motives are far from pure." I laughed lightly, "I have done nothing but think about how you must feel and what you're going through." I stood up. "But the truth is your using your own daughter as a bargaining tool. I won't have it!"

His eyebrows knitted together. "And what are you going to do about it?" he challenged me.

I grabbed my bag, "I will be a witness against you, if that's what it takes to keep your hands off of Amelia-Grace."

I turned around and walked out.

Amelia-Grace is an innocent and vulnerable baby. She is not some ploy to use at his dispense, I won't allow it.

I walked into the corridor and saw my mom sat on the bench, while gently rocking the carrier with her hand.

"Did he sign them?"

I passed her the papers. "The only way he will sign over custody is if you grant him his freedom." I started to walk towards the doors.

"I can't do that, Caroline," she paused "there was CCTV footage of him assaulting Stefan."

I halted and spun around to face her. "Did you say Stefan?"

My mom reached down and picked up the carrier, "not important Caroline."

"It is important mom, he's my friend."

"What is it with you and teachers?"

"I can't do this anymore mom, the snide remarks. You haven't even asked if I'm okay or how college is going," I snapped, then my eyes diverted guiltily towards a sleeping Amelia. I internally cursed myself for raising my voice. "I get that we have our differences, but that's not how our relationship should be."

She scoffed, "there is nothing normal about our relationship. It is broken beyond repair." She pushed her way through the doors. "You've seen to that," she added contemptuously.

I couldn't stop myself; a few unwanted tears ran down my cheeks.

"Stop that attention seeking Caroline; you wonder why you were always socially awkward?" she proceeded to place the carrier in the car. "Get in the car."

I did what I always did. I followed her commands.

* * *

_**Next chapter: Drowned your sorrows.**_

_**Okay so I decided to half this chapter, because the night scene was getting so long. Next chapter with consist off Caroline meeting up with old friends, Klaus will show up. One of them gets handsy and the next day will be in Klaus' P.O.V and he will be visiting someone. **_

_**The next chapter is nearly already wrote, so it shouldn't be long.**_

_**On a side note, go and check out my new fic Deadly Secrets, based of off Pretty Little Liars. (Contains no characters from that show though)**_

_**Thank you everyone :) **_


	15. Chapter 14: Drowned Your Sorrows

**_Hey all you beautiful people._**

**_Firstly, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but many of you already know I gave birth to my daughter Avery-Mae on the 13th of December. Thank you to all your kind messages on here and Tumblr._**

**_Secondly, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta Natasha, mscyanide who picks out all my mistakes and gives me constructive criticism, which I love._**

**_Lastly, I respect that you all have your own opinions about how I portray the characters within this story, which I have no objection over but to write it in a guest review offensively, is not acceptable. Any reviews I receive that may be seen as offensive to any readers, I will report and not allow on._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, its the last one before things will start to calm down a little._**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Drowned your sorrows.**

**Caroline P.O.V**

After I had gotten back to my mom's house I sent Stefan a text to see if he was available. I needed away from all the drama and emotion. We made plans to meet at the Grill.

Klaus had also rang to tell me that he was exploring the town a little and he would meet us there later on.

"Was it hard?" Stefan asked, passing me an alcoholic drink.

I kept my eyes focused on the drink in my hand, "you know I'm underage; it could get you in trouble."

"You're avoiding the question, Caroline."

I was. I was avoiding it, although I was unsure as to what he was actually referring too." Seeing Amelia?" I asked, and awaited confirmation.

Stefan nodded.

This sort of question could not be answered in one word, it was beyond complicated. Seeing her had stirred up emotions I had never even experienced before. I felt motherly towards her, but I wasn't - nor will I ever be - her mother figure. I'm grateful she will always be in my life, regardless of the pain it will cause me, but that place in her life will be filled by another.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think." I swallowed deeply. "I resented my mom for making me sign them papers, she never gave me a choice Stefan."

"I know, but now you can change that, with Ryan not signing them... you're still her legal guardian."

"You think I don't know that?" I lifted my hands and grabbed my forehead, "god I want her more than anything."

"This is your chance; I will support you Caroline," he paused, "whatever your decision is."

"I want to hold her, comfort her, sooth her when she cries, watch her walk and crawl. I want to experience all of those things and so much more."

Stefan's eyebrows rose, "I feel a 'but' coming on."

I laughed lightly at his comment, he had always been one for finishing people's sentences; he had a sixth sense. I took a moment to gather my thoughts because what I was about to say was serious and no laughing matter.

"Coming home from college and seeing my mom with her, made me realise I don't have the money, stability or the time to give her what she needs and deserves."

It was true; I had thought about every possibility to make this work in every way. But the truth was there was no way that would be right by Amelia-Grace, and she is what matters in all of this.

Stefan looked disorientated, "your mom is so..."

I knew exactly what he was going to say, "our relationship is broken. It broke all those years ago, and I don't think it can be fixed. Amelia is her second chance and I want to give her that."

Stefan shook his head, "I will never understand how your mom blames you for that night; it was self-defence."

I flinched at the mention of that night; it was something that was too painful to contemplate. I had to focus my mind on something else…anything else.

"I know, let's not talk about that now. There's been enough depressing talk and I want to drink." I grabbed the bourbon and topped up my glass. "So how's your girlfriend?" I asked, deciding on a change of topic.

Stefan had been dating Elena since their senior year in high school nearly six years ago. Some would say they were inseparable. Personally, I don't think Stefan had strong feelings for her anymore; it seemed like they were together because it was comfortable, it was all they knew. He was afraid of change - so many of us are.

"We broke up."

I spluttered my drink, not expecting that response, "why?"

"She wanted to be with my brother," he said unemotionally.

"God Stefan, I'm sorry." Even though I disliked Elena, I never would wish for Stefan to be hurt.

He smiled, "don't be sorry. They did me a favour, I would have never of broken up with her otherwise."

"What about Damon? I cant believe he would do something like that!"

Stefan chuckled, "I'm still ignoring him." He paused, "he thinks I'm mad and is trying everything to make it up to me."

"I wan't to see this side of him."

"I have to admit its really satisfying seeing a grovelling side to Damon," he leaned back in his chair with a smirk spreading across his face.

This was the side of Stefan I loved; his playfulness and non-serious approach.

* * *

**Klaus P.O.V**

Today had not gone to plan. This god forsaken awful town, reminded me exactly why I hadn't visited in over ten years. Only managing to complete half off the things on my list, had left me in a foul mood. I would have to bloody continue in tomorrow.

I walked into the Mystic Grill, the room was dimly lit, but I still managed to locate her. Seeing her, my mood began to lighten. how was that possible? She was supposed to be my constant reminder but in reality I was the one finding it difficult to remember.

She was slumped over a table with her head on her arm in the far corner of the room, her blonde curls sprawled around her. I wanted nothing more than to thread my fingers through them.

_Fuck, I wanted to do a lot more than touch her hair._

She wasn't alone though, a guy was sat beside her; he was running a finger along the rim off of his glass looking bleak.

What is wrong with this town? It's so melodramatic.

I strode over to the table and made my presence known by clearing my throat.

Caroline lifted her head and smiled, weakly.

I couldn't thwart the grin that spread across my own face. I inwardly wanted to kick myself for being so… so nice.

Klaus Mikaelson nice? Who would have thought it?

Technically I had an ulterior motive, but she didn't need to know that. At least not yet anyway's.

"How much has she had to drink?" I asked as I approached the table.

"Not enou-gh," Caroline chimed.

The male chuckled, "too much."

Who is this jackass? I wanted to hit him, for letting her get in such a state. "Who are you?"

Caroline frowned, "hey!" she hiccupped, "Don't take that tone wi-th him." she hiccupped again. "Stefan's my fri-end."

Stefan. Why did that name sound so familiar? I slid into the chair then I put my hands up in front of me.

"As Care has already said, I'm Stefan."

I nodded, "Klaus."

I leaned forward and took the alcoholic drink that was on the table in front of Caroline.

"What are yo-u doing?" Caroline piped.

I shook my head, "you have clearly had too much of these sweetheart," I knocked the drink back, the liquid spilling down my throat; it was welcomed after the day I had.

"She's trying to drown her sorrows," Stefan explained.

"She wants an-other drink." Caroline stuttered, referring to herself in the third person.

Stefan stood up, "I'll go and get my princess another drink." He turned to face me, "you want anything mate?"

"I'm fine. Do you really think it's wise," I paused and looked at Caroline, who was now keeping herself entertained by attempting to make animals figures with her fingers, "to get her another drink?"

He lowered his voice, "relax, I'm going to get her water. She's too wasted to notice."

I laughed, his method seemed appropriate.

**We arrived back at the hotel shortly after**; Caroline stumbled over the threshold and jumped on the bed, dancing. I rubbed my forehead and closed the door.  
My patience was wearing thin by now. It had taken the majority of my energy to get her out of the grill and into the car.

She stumbled, nearly falling off the bed backwards, but I grabbed her hips to steady her.

"Come on Caroline," I said. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"The hell you are," she slurred, making no sense.

I groaned in frustration, this girl would be the death of me. As much as I am enjoying seeing a carefree Caroline, I'm more concerned about her safety. Which made no sense; it was not part of the plan. I wasn't supposed to care for her, this was for family.

Family above all else.

My hands remained on her hips, "Let's get into bed, love."

She wrapped her hands around my neck and jumped off of the bed, her legs wrapped around my waist and I stumbled back onto the chair. She straddled me and leaned in so her hair covered my face.

"No-w you're talking," she said seductively.

I gasped when I felt her tug on my earlobe with her teeth. "Caroline," I warned.

I closed my eyes and tried to shut all erotic thoughts out of my mind because I was slowly losing my self-control. A part of my anatomy began to grown and my pants tightened.

Her hair brushed against my face and her lips hovered over my mouth. I could feel her warm breath laced with alcohol. If it wasn't for the alcohol I would have latched onto them perfect lips.

Her teeth nipped at my bottom lip, when I opened my mouth to protest she took that as her opportunity to diver her slick tongue into my mouth. A low growl came from deep in my throat.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

When she started to rub herself against my crotch I nearly lost it.

As carefully as I could, I pushed her away and turned my head to the side, "No, Caroline you're drunk."

"Yo-u want me," she pleaded.

She had no idea exactly how much I wanted her.

I sighed and picked her up in my arms, carried her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her body. "You need to sleep," I said softly in her ear.

She probed herself up on her elbows. "Lie with me."

Lie with her? I wanted to do so much more than lie with her, but I couldn't. I had to get out of there before I ended up ripping her clothes off.

I picked up my jacket and stormed out.

The last image I had of her was her confused face.

I needed a breather.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V**

The sound of my alarm woke me; I jolted up in bed, gripping the sheet around me. The sun beamed through the opened curtains and I groaned in frustration. My head hurt, my eyes were sensitive and my mouth felt like cotton. Why did Stefan let me get in such a state? He will pay for this; I will make sure of that.

I looked beside me; Klaus was nowhere to be seen. The pillow was untouched and no crinkles in the covers on his side. It's as if he never slept in here.

I threw myself back down in a lying position. All the memories came flooding back, I had made a move on Klaus and he rejected me. I felt so embarrassed. His feelings and intentions could not have been made any clearer, he seen me as nothing more than a friend. That's what I wanted though, wasn't it?

I am thoroughly screwed.

I glanced at my phone and realised it wasn't my alarm; I had a missed call from Klaus. After a moment of thoughtful consideration, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't ignore him.

I pressed the dial button and closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"Caroline..." He answered.

"Sorry I was asleep, you woke me," I paused. "Where are you?"

"I'm just out grabbing a few things for our journey home. How's your head?" he asked.

Did he really think I was that stupid? Apparently so.

"It's bad. I can't remember anything after my fifth shot with Stefan." I lied. I couldn't talk about last night, not to him. "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "No of course not love, apart from the dancing on the pool table and getting thrown out of the grill. No, you didn't," he laughed.

I cringed in embarrassment, clearly forgetting that part. At least he wasn't bringing up me straddling him. That was a plus. "Please stop."

He chuckled, "okay sweetheart, what are your plans for today?"

"I was going to say goodbye to Amelia and my mom."

"Should I pick you up around lunch time to head back?"

What was he doing that would take that long? I wasn't going to ask considering I would prefer if he stayed away from my mom. "That sounds perfect."

"There's some pills and fresh orange on the bedside table. See you soon sweetheart."

I looked over and seen them, "bye Klaus."

So he had been here?

My life was so complicated.

**I positioned Amelia in the centre** of my lap, trying to keep her entertained with my fingers. "You're going to be okay princess," I cooed to her.

Amelia wriggled trying to explore, she leaned forward and started suckling on my hand. I giggled at her and attempted to move my hand away but she only tried to bring it back to her mouth.

"She's teething," my mom said, entering the living area with a dish cloth over her shoulder. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as Klaus gets here with the car, which should be any minute." I picked up the toy bunny, replacing my hand.

"Nothing's been resolved."

I sighed. "I know." I looked up at her and her eyes were distant, nothing would ever change that. "I told him if he didn't sign the papers then I will make a statement."

"That would be for the best, because if he gets charged with having sex with a minor who was his pupil, then the judge can grant me guardianship."

I closed my eyes at her bluntness, there was no empathy in her words and it hurt to hear.

A car horn beeped outside and I knew it was Klaus waiting for me. I stood up and kissed Amelia's little pink cheek. A single tear fell down my own cheek. "Bye baby." I passed her to my mom.

It was so hard leaving her, I just wanted to take her with me but I couldn't. I gave her one final glance; she was content with my mom. I knew she would be safe, no matter what.

My stomach churned and my chest tightened, I picked up my bag. "Bye mom," I said, tears falling down my cheeks. I walked out and didn't glance back.

This had been an emotional visit and I didn't plan on returning anytime soon.

* * *

**_Merry Christmas everyone, may you all get what you asked for. _**

**_Okay so I finally outlined every chapter in this story and it reached chapter 39, depending on how long each chapter is, it may become longer than that. _**  
**_We are coming down from all the information for a couple of chapters, but then there will be another hump in the road. I know they haven't gotten together yet or anything but things will start moving before chapter 20 I promise._**

**_DDDL Challenge: Okay so I am planning on Caroline getting a job and I have no idea what type. Everyone who leaves me a suggestion will get a sneak peek a few day's early. There are many ways to reach me:_**

**_1-Leave a review_**  
**_2-PM me_**  
**_3-Message me on Tumblr at ReadingLove13_**  
**_4-Email me on ReadingLove13 .uk_**


End file.
